Fast Forward
by Angel of Fire SG1
Summary: Five years after the Goa'uld were defeated and the SGC shut down, SG-1 are recalled to duty to fight one last battle…(S-J)
1. Prologue

**Fast Forward**

**Summary: **_Five years after the Goa'uld were defeated and the SGC shut down, SG-1 are called back to duty to fight one last battle…_

**Pairings: **_Sam & Jack_

**Spoilers: **_Everything that's aired on US television so far…_

**Disclaimer: **_Stargate SG-1 & its characters and ideas do not belong to me, I'm just borrowing 'em for a fan fic!_

**A/N: **_Hey guys! This is an idea I've had for AGES but never really gotten around to writing! So here I go…this is for Grace for being a great friend :D_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Prologue**

The large room stood empty, no one ever went down there anymore. Once the base had been full of life, now it was simply a weapon-testing facility. No one used to lower sub-levels.

"Ow, watch it."

The young cadet glared at his friend.

"Sorry," he replied.

"What do you think they used this place for?"

"I dunno, Josh, you're being so careful it's gonna take us all day to get through this place, and we only have an hour or so before they realise we're missing and come looking for us," the first cadet said.

Josh rolled his eyes. "They won't notice us missing, there's like eighty of us here…it was stupid of them to bring us to a top-secret facility and not expect us to check it out."

"Michael, Josh!"

They both stopped and turned around.

"What's she doing here?" Josh asked.

"I dunno," Michael mumbled. "Hey Elise."

"What're you guys doing?" she asked.

"Just, looking around," Michael muttered. "What're you doing?"

"Just looking around," she grinned at them. "Let's check out this room."

She jogged up the staircase into the room. Michael and Josh shared a look before following her up the stairs into the unknown room.

Everything in the room was covered in white sheets.

"Uh…weird," Josh said.

"Wonder what its all for…" Elise pulled one of the sheets off, revealing some kind of control panel. "Wicked!"

Michael reached forward and touched the surface. Suddenly everything activated, he pulled back.

"Whoa! I did not touch anything!" he said.

"Yes you did you idiot," Josh said, then he pressed another button. "Wonder what this does."

The screen in front of the window began to lift. After a few moments alarms started whirring.

"Whoops…" Josh said.

"Lets get out of here!" Elise said, running towards the door.

The other two didn't follow, they were both staring ahead out the window.

"Guys! Come on!" Elise said.

"Whoa…" Michael let out.

"What?" Elise moved towards them again.

Suddenly a blue, water-like light spread over the room they were standing in. She looked out the window and gasped. There was some kind of giant puddle sitting against the back wall of the room.

"What _is_ that?" she asked.

"I don't know," Josh said.

Suddenly a small grey figured appeared out of the puddle of water. They all jumped.

"Uh…should we run?" Elise asked.

"I don't think so," Michael said.

"Let's talk to it," Josh said, running out of the control room and into the room in front of them.

Elise and Michael jogged after him. They came into the room below just as the puddle of water disappeared, leaving only the stone ring outline.

"Where is General O'Neill?" the small creature asked.

"It talks!" Michael said in shock.

"I must speak with General O'Neill immediately," the creature said. "It is important."

"General O'Neill…" Josh looked at Michael. "He's retired, he came to talk to us about the Air Force…"

"Earth is in danger…" the creature said. "I must speak with General O'Neill or Colonel Carter."

**OoO**

Ex-Lt Colonel Samantha Shanahan looked up at the class in front of her. "So was there any of that that anyone didn't understand?"

A kid in the front row raised his hand. "Yeah…what's the difference between net Force and just plain Force? Cos they equal the same thing right?"

"Force equals mass times acceleration is when the force is only being applied from one direction, whereas when it's the net Force that equals mass times acceleartion there are forces acting from both directions…get me?" Sam said.

"Not really…" the kid said, ruffling his hair and putting his cap back on, backwards.

The girl next to him leaned over and started to draw something on his book. Sam smiled, Alex Shaw, the smartest girl in her 11th Grade Physics class, seemed to always be explaining things to Tom Prince.

She felt a pang of familiarity as she watched the two of them for a moment, remembering how she'd always had to explain everything to Jack, and as many times as she had he'd never understood.

"Open your text books to page 94, and completely questions 1 to 10," Sam said, sitting down at her desk. "Lets see how much you can get done before the bell rings."

She looked at her watch, only five more minutes and it would be lunchtime. She needed a break, she'd been up till three that morning trying to get her four-year-old to go to sleep. Ever since Pete's accident her son had refused to go to sleep. He wanted his daddy to tell him a goodnight story, he didn't seem to understand that was impossible. Pete was in hospital, in a coma.

Sam sighed and opened up her text book, searching for something she could teach her class next lesson.

She sensed a hand waving around in the air and looked up. "Yes Alex?"

"I already did these," she said. "Can I go?"

Sam looked confused. "When did you do them?"

"Last night…I got bored," Alex said.

"Just, sit there till the end of class…do some extra work," Sam winked at her.

Alex pulled a face but then smiled. "OK…"

The door squeaked open and Sam looked up.

_Jack_

She stared at the figure in the doorway in complete surprise. What was he doing there? She hadn't seen him, well she hadn't seen him since her wedding with Pete. It had seemed strange to remain friends with him after that…

If that's what they'd ever been…

"Uh…can I come in?" he asked, looking cautiously at the room full of teenagers who were staring at him.

"Uh, sure…sir," she said.

She saw the class reaction out of the corner of her eye. None of them knew she was ex-military, she liked to keep that a secret from her students, it stopped a lot of questions.

"Is class almost over?" Jack asked.

As if on queue the bell rung and all the students grabbed their books and headed for the door.

"I want those questions by tomorrow," Sam shouted after them.

There were a few mumbles.

Sam turned to her ex-CO. "So…General…"

"I'm retired Carter, and so are you…lose the formalities," he said.

"OK…Jack…why are you here?" she asked, staring him in the eye for the first time in four and a half years.

"I got a message…from an old friend," Jack looked cautiously at Alex, who was taking a suspiciously long time to clear her books from her desk.

Sam narrowed her eyes and looked at him. "An old friend…as in…"

"A little…smart…grey…guy," Jack said.

"Oh, that old friend," Sam said. "Good news?"

"Not exactly…" Jack said. "The threat we thought was gone…apparently it's not…"

"What?" Sam looked at him. "We…"

She stopped and turned to Alex.

"Alex, we really need some time alone…" Sam said.

"I need to talk to you," she said.

"Later," Sam said, nodding at the door.

Alex nodded and walked out, slowly.

After she'd gone and the door shut behind her Sam turned back to Jack.

"We destroyed the Goa'uld, there was no question about it…" Sam said.

"Apparently there was," Jack said. "A group of Goa'uld, under the rule of Atum…" Jack pulled a face, "I think that's his name…they were apparently so far out on the edge of our galaxy that they were never really a part of the Goa'uld system lords as we know it…"

Jack looked confused. "Daniel explains this all much better…"

"You've contacted Daniel…" it was a statement, not a question.

"Yeah, apparently he's been busy…lecturing at a university," Jack said. "Actually, I never really pegged you for the high school teacher."

"Well, I needed a job that gave me enough time to be home with Jonathan," Sam said.

"Jonathan?" Jack repeated.

Sam looked up at him. _Shit why did she use her son's name?_ She'd named him after Jack, but called him Jonathan so Pete would never know. She was sure he had, but he'd never said anything about it. The look in Jack's eyes hit home hard. She'd forgotten her feelings for him, exactly how powerful they had been, and here, watching the emotions play out in his eyes as he learnt that she'd named her son after him, she felt her own feelings resurfacing.

She breathed in sharply. "So, why exactly are you here telling me this?"

"I want to reassembly SG-1," he said.

"Just…SG-1," she asked.

"Well…it's a start," he said, shrugging slightly.

She door creaked open and Alex poked her head around.

"Mrs Shanahan…"

"I'm leaving," Jack said, turning around and heading to the door. "O'Malley's tonight."

"Yes, sir," Sam replied.

He looked at her. "No 'sir', Carter."

"If we're being recalled then I believe we're back to that, General," Sam said.

Jack nodded slightly. "Right…"

He turned around and left without another word. She felt he was still sour over the whole Pete thing. Sam sat down and sighed heavily.

"Is this a bad time?" Alex asked. "I was just gonna tell you it wasn't important and never mind…"

"It's fine, sit down," Sam said.

Alex sat on the edge of Sam's desk. "Recalled? To what?"

"The Air Force," Sam replied, looking at her student.

Alex raised both her eyebrows in surprise. "Really? You were in the Air Force? And that guy…"

"My ex-CO," Sam replied.

"Wow," Alex said. "That's cool…what did you do?"

"Astrophysicist…" Sam replied.

"What's the Air Force need an astrophysicist for?" Alex asked.

"Deep space radar telemetry," Sam responded automatically.

"You're being recalled to duty by an old friend who told your ex-CO that the threat you thought was gone isn't…and you worked in deep space radar telemetry?" Alex sounded disbelieving.

"Look Alex, I can't discuss it," Sam said.

Alex nodded. "I get it…classified right?"

Sam nodded in reply.

"I'm gonna go…" Alex stood up.

"Hey, Alex…what're you planning to do after you finish school?" Sam asked.

"Astrophysics," the girl grinned. "Maybe I'll join the USAF…"

Sam stared at her as she left.

Now what had she gotten herself into? She thought the SGC, that part of her life, was over. She was supposed to have settled down, started a family with a loving husband. So much for that. She had a husband who was a vegetable on a hospital bed and a son who refused to sleep, now Jack was suddenly back in her life, asking her to help save the world.

Life never was that simple…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**A/N: **_Watcha think so far!? Please review!! _


	2. Chapter One

**A/N: **_Thanks for the reviews! I don't pretend to know anything about Ancient Egyptian gods, so any wrong information I will apologise for in advance…_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapter One**

****

Sam walked up the steps of O'Malley's. She hadn't been there for almost nine years, since she'd been kicked out for beating up guys who'd picked on Daniel. She had a perfectly good excuse, she was under the influence of an alien device…but she decided telling that to O'Malley's staff wouldn't be so clever.

"Hey! Sam wait up!"

She turned around to see Dr Daniel Jackson shove money in the hand of a taxi driver, before jogging up the stairs to meet her.

"Hey Daniel," she said, giving him a big hug. "You didn't return my call…six months ago."

"Didn't I?" Daniel looked confused for a moment. "Oh…yes…I was in Egypt! I got back three weeks ago."

"You still hang around that place, huh?" Sam grinned at him as they headed into the restaurant.

"Well, I look at it slightly different to what I used to," Daniel admitted, then he turned to the waitress waiting for them to tell her their name. "I guess it'd be under…O'Neill?"

"Table six," the lady nodded to a six-person table in the corner.

"Thanks," Sam said, taking her jacket off and holding it in her arms.

"So how's things?" Daniel asked.

Sam smiled slightly. "They're…things…"

"Not good?" Daniel winced.

Sam shook her head. "The doctor's want to pull off life-support…they say he's brain dead."

"But there's a chance he can get out of it?" Daniel asked.

Sam looked at him. "Not much of one…" she sighed, sitting down at the chair next to the window. "So, you have much of an idea why we're here?"

"A bit," Daniel said. "Some cadets were mucking around in the old control room when Thor came through to contact us…Feretti found them, he was on lunch-break and headed down there for old-times sake…you can imagine how that went down."

Sam smiled. "Not good huh?"

"Lets just say those cadets won't be having a good future in the USAF," Daniel said.

"So Thor…" Sam said.

"Ah, yeah…a Goa'uld named _Atum_ has created a small army from what was left of the Goa'uld forces, to join his large army that he had been building quietly in a small, uninhabited part of our galaxy," Daniel said. "When he heard of the defeat of the System Lords he decided to take his chance at taking over the galaxy…starting with the conquerors of the System Lords."

"Us," Sam said.

Daniel nodded.

"Anything else?" Sam asked.

"Well, all I know from Ancient Egyptian history is that Atum created himself from nothing…which is exactly what he seems to have done here," Daniel said. "Created himself from nothing and appeared suddenly out of nowhere."

"So, basically we're in big trouble?" Sam asked.

"You could say that again," Jack said sitting down next to her.

She avoided looking at him, instead she smiled at Teal'c who sat down next to Daniel.

"Hey! How's life with the peaceful Jaffa?" Sam asked.

"There is still much unrest among the Jaffa, but things are improving," Teal'c smiled. "And how is life with Pete Shanahan?"

Sam's smiled was instantly wiped off her face and she turned and looked out the window. She saw Daniel scribble something down on a napkin and hand it to Teal'c in the reflection.

"It's OK, Daniel," Sam said, turning back to face the others. "He was involved in a high speed car chase, their car went off the edge of the cliff…" she choked back tears. "He's been in a coma for the past year."

She felt Jack's worried eyes on her. She didn't want his sympathy, he'd turned her away five years ago, she didn't want him to be here, caring about what happened to her. He was a part of her life that she no longer wanted to know of.

"I am sorry," Teal'c nodded his head slightly.

"It's fine," Sam forced a smile and looked directly at her plate.

The pain of sitting there, next to Jack O'Neill, hurt just as much as the pain of sitting in the hospital, watching her husband lying unconscious in a bed. Her mind wandered back to the last proper conversation she'd had with Jack.

_"So…it's over," Jack said._

_"Yeah," Daniel agreed. "It's a strange feeling…"_

_"Sure is," Jack replied. "I guess I can retire now."_

_Sam swirled her beer around but didn't drink any of it, placing it down on the table.__ She felt his eyes on her, but she refused to look up at him. Her wedding with Pete had been planned for that weekend, but they'd had to postpone it due to the war with the Goa'uld hotting up. Pete had understood, he'd told her to give it six months._

_She hadn't thought it would be enough, they'd been fighting the Goa'uld for eight years, as if they could defeat them within six months. But they had, much less than that actually. _

_"Everything's different now," Jack said._

_"It's gonna be strange without Teal'c around," Daniel said, looking at Teal'c._

_"I must return and be with Ry'ac," Teal'c said._

_"And Ishta," Daniel added, smiling slightly._

_Sam continued staring at her untouched beer as it sat on the table. She had decisions to make and they weren't going to be easy. Teal'c seemed to have everything figured out. _

_"And yourself DanielJackson, what have you got planned?" Teal'c asked._

_"I guess, I'll head back into Egyptology, I have more knowledge than I can ever share about Ancient __Egypt__, but at least I can help shed some light on some things that will mystify other archaeologists," Daniel said. "Jack?"_

_"Fishing," Jack replied instantly. "Lots and lots of fishing…"_

_Yet again she felt his eyes on her, but she refused to look up._

_"Sam?" Daniel asked._

_"I don't know," she replied truthfully. "I never really thought about what happens when it ends…I guess I still have to figure that one out."_

_She looked up, stupidly making the mistake of looking directly at Jack. They were allowed to be together, they were no longer in each other's direct chain of command, in fact within a couple of days Jack wouldn't even be in the Air Force anymore._

_But__ what about Pete? She couldn't just ditch him and their perfect life. She was afraid. What if things didn't work out between her and Jack even if they tried?_

_Of course they'll work out, she told herself. _

_"Actually I think I'll leave tomorrow morning," Jack said._

_"Leave what?" Daniel asked._

_"Leave to go fishing," Jack replied. "In fact, you're all invited."_

_Teal'c looked afraid. "I am busy."_

_"Ah yeah, me too," Daniel said, having heard Teal'c's fishing stories._

I'd love to go fishing_, Sam thought. More than anything. And she could now, right?_

_"I have to go," she said, standing up and heading for the exit. "Goodnight guys."_

_She jogged up the stairs and to the door. She heard footsteps following her and stopped to look as she opened the door._

_"Don't go," he said._

_"Was it all an excuse? The Air Force? The regs…" Sam stopped. "Nevermind."_

_"I care," he said._

_"You let me go," Sam said. "Why didn't you say something?"_

_"You never gave me the chance," he said, knowing it was a lie, she could tell he knew._

_"I gave you _plenty_ of chances, Jack," she said._

_He faulted at the use of his first name. Then he didn't know what to say._

Say something, damnit! _Sam thought._ __

_"Well…have fun," he said._

_She stared at him for a long moment and then turned around to leave. "Fine."_

_"Sam!" he called after her._

_"Don't even think about turning up to the wedding," she called over her shoulder._

Maybe she'd been too harsh. She'd called him the next day to apologise. She knew he was home, because she'd been sitting outside in the car and watched him go out to the mailbox and back inside again. But she got the answer machine.

_"Sir, I'm sorry about yesterday…I hope we can still be friends," she said._

He'd never rung her back. Never tried to contact her again. Not till her wedding. He'd turned up on the day and asked her not to marry him. He hadn't demanded it, it had been a simple request, and it had left her heartbroken as she took her turn to turn him away and walked down the aisle to meet Pete.

Over the years she'd blocked out the pain, her son had helped her overcome it. But it still haunted her every day. And here he was, sitting next to her in a restaurant, talking old times like nothing had ever happened.

"So, you just reassembling SG-1?" Daniel asked.

Jack shook his head. "Feretti, Reynolds, Haley, Jonas…couple of others."

"Jonas?" Sam asked, surprised. "You contacted him?"

"Yeah, actually he's supposed to be here," Jack said.

Just at that moment a figured sat down next to Teal'c. "I am…sorry I'm late."

"Good timing," Jack said.

"So what's the plan?" Daniel asked.

Sam smiled at Jonas who gave her a grand big smile back. It cheered her up slightly to be sitting here with old friends again.

"Blow it up," Jack said.

"How original of you, sir," Sam said.

She guessed she must have sounded pretty harsh because all four heads snapped around to look at her.

"You got a better plan, Carter?" he asked.

She stared at him but didn't reply.

He looked away, back at the others. "So I was thinking, we get out one of those old cargo ships we have lying around from our final battle and sneak aboard Atum's Mothership and blow it…"

"What about the Ancient weapon in Antarctica?" Daniel asked.

"It's useless," Jack said. "I used up all those things defeating Anubis's forces…"

"So how do we get back?" Jonas asked.

"We don't," Jack replied.

There was a long silence.

"So this is a suicide mission?" Daniel asked.

"Basically…" Jack replied.

"I can't go, sir," Sam said suddenly.

"Why not?" he asked, his tone condescending but the emotion playing in his eyes completely different.

"I have a son, sir…I can't just leave him," Sam said.

"Ah, that's right…Jonathan," Jack said.

Sam flinched, knowing he'd announced her son's name to the table openly on purpose. Daniel knew, but the other two had been oblivious to the fact that she even had a son, let alone that she'd name it after Jack.

"Yes," Sam replied, gritting her teeth.

"Carter…we need you," Jack said. "All that techno-babble stuff…"

"Jonas can do it," Sam replied.

Jack shook his head slightly. "We need _you_."

"You want me to die?" she asked.

"No," he replied, immediately. "Far from it."

"Then promise me we'll make it back alive," Sam said.

"I can't do that," Jack said.

"And I can't leave my son, he's the only thing I have left," she said, meeting his eyes.

She heard Daniel cough. But they both ignored him.

"Carter, if you want any chance of saving your son you'll come on this mission…we can't pull it off without you," Jack said.

It was true. She knew he spoke the truth, but she didn't wanna leave her son.

"I'll promise you…I promise you we'll try as hard as possible to get off that ship," Jack said.

Sam nodded slightly. "Yes, sir."

**OoO**

Maybe it was his fault they were like this. He didn't want her to die, what kind of harsh, cold person did she think he was?

It was his fault, it was all his fault. If it hadn't been for his stupidity it wouldn't have turned out this way.

He watched as she stepped off the last stair and headed towards her car. He jogged after her.

"Carter," he said.

She turned around, the cold look still in her eyes. "What?"

"If it still means anything to you…I'm sorry…" Jack said.

There was a flash of sadness in her eyes before it went back to the cold stare she'd been giving him all night.

"It's a bit late, sir," she turned around and unlocked her car.

She sighed and turned back to face him, the cold look was completely gone, the sadness had returned.

"You pushed me away," she said.

"I wanted you to be happy," Jack said. "I was trying to do the right thing…"

"So why did you turn up on my wedding day?" Sam asked.

"I guess I realised…what an idiot I'd been," Jack said, cringing slightly.

"Yeah, well it was a bit late," Sam muttered.

"If you could go back…would you change…"

"Everything," she said, quietly but surely.

"Me too," he said.

"It's too late now," she said, pulling her car door open. "This one last mission…if we survive, I go back to my life, you go back to yours."

"I don't have anything left, Sam," he said.

"I do," she said. "I don't have much, but I have Jonathan."

Jack nodded. "I understand."

A pang of guilt hit him. He'd let Charlie die, if he'd been a better father…maybe it was good that Sam hadn't married him. That she'd had Pete as a father to her child…

Had.

She closed the car door and drove off, the water the rain had deposited on the road flying up behind her car wheels.

_The rain splattered on the ground beside his body. Creating more mud to mix with his blood that lay around him._

_"Carter, GO!" he said._

_"No, sir, not until I've dressed this wound," she said, pulling the bandage around his calf again._

_"Carter, I'm not gonna make it, just get out of here," he shouted._

_"No," she said. "I'm not leaving you."_

_"Please," Jack said._

_She looked at him. "I'm not gonna lose you."_

_"I've already lost you," he said quietly._

_"Not yet," she said, then she placed his arm around her shoulder. "Now stand up."_

_She helped him up, knowing he was in great amounts of pain. But he had to get out of there, if he didn't leave then she wouldn't, he didn't want her to die…not here…not now._

_They hobbled to the edge of the forest and into a small cave which sheltered them from the rain, and from the view of the Goa'uld._

_"We should be safe here, for now," Sam said, turning around to help Jack sit down._

_Instead__ she found his hands gripping her arms tightly. His face was so close to hers, it was washed clean of blood due to the heavy rain, only a small trickle remained down the right side of his face._

_His eyes searched hers. She leaned forward to kiss him. He pulled back._

_"I can't," he said._

_She knew he was right. They shouldn't._

_"Pete wouldn't approve," Jack said._

_He saw the look in her eyes as she helped him sit down. He couldn't tell what she was thinking, but what he'd just said seemed to hurt her in a way he could never know._

_"Yes, _sir,_" she said, sitting down opposite him, as far away as possible. "Now we wait."_

As he watched her car drive away the memories came flooding back to him. He'd been such an idiot to let her go, she'd given him the chance…many of them…to say something, to ask her not to marry him. But he'd let her go, until it was too late.

He looked up at the grey clouds, above them he knew his end was waiting. He just hoped it wasn't hers as well.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO******

**A/N: **_Eek, sorry I just had to get all the past history out so it's understood why Sam chose Pete and not Jack (stupid girl, I hope that doesn't happen in the show), but for the sake of my fan fic it happened. The story will get less angsty, I think…it should! Reviews would be…nice :D_


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N: **_Thanks for all the reviews guys :D_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapter Two**

****

"Thanks Cassie," Sam said, picking up the half-asleep four-year-old and resting him on her hip. "I owe you."

"It's fine!" Cassie said. "Wasn't doing anything tonight, and he slept the whole time! So what was the meeting about?"

"I can't tell you that…" Sam replied.

Cassie stared at her for a long moment, examining her face. "It's SGC related?"

Sam nodded.

"So he was there?" Cassie asked.

Sam nodded again.

"Awkward?" Cassie asked.

"Oh yeah," Sam replied. "Look I really have to get Jonathan to bed…"

"Yeah, sure…I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure thing," Sam said, turning around and walking down the steps of Cassie's house.

She drove home quickly, she only lived a few blocks away, and immediately carried Jonathan up to his bedroom.

"Mom I'm hungry," he said as she turned to leave the room.

"Not now, Jonathan," Sam said. "Go to sleep and when you wake up I'll have Frootloops ready for you."

Jonathan grinned weakly. "Yay. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Sam said, turning the light off.

But she didn't leave the room, she walked over to the arm chair in the corner and sat down, staring out the window. She used to sit there when Jonathan was younger and he wouldn't sleep properly, waiting for him to go to sleep. Pete had always brought her coffee.

She felt a tear roll down her cheek and she wiped it away. She was sick of crying, she always cried. Since Pete had gone she felt alone, she had no real friends except for Cassie and Daniel, who was always away. She'd let them all go when she'd joined the SGC and now that was gone…the day she'd walked out of her lab for the first time, it had seemed like her life was completely gone. She left so much behind there.

She looked at the constellation she knew included the Pegasus Galaxy, she wondered how they were going in their battle against the Wraith. They were the reason the Stargate was still kept on power, in case they ever managed to return.

Sometimes she wished she was still out there, fighting.

She sighed.

She was.

But this time she was fighting for her son, so he could live.

She still missed it all though, the SGC, the Jaffa, the Tok'ra…

She hadn't seen her Dad since her wedding.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out the note Jack had given them all. They were to meet at 0800 Monday morning. Sam looked at the calendar on Jonathan's wall. She had five days.

She pulled her knees up and rested her chin on them, staring out the window.

Where had everything gone wrong?

**OoO**

"So T…anything you wanna do while you're on Earth?" Jack asked, aiming the ball of paper at the bin and missing. "D'oh…"

"Nothing," Teal'c said.

Jack looked at him in surprise. "No rings of jello?"

"No," Teal'c replied.

"No fishing?"

Teal'c raised an eyebrow and smiled slightly. "Never."

"Dang…there goes my plans for my final days on Earth," Jack muttered.

Teal'c smiled again. "We could consume donuts."

"Or not," Jack replied, then changed his mind. "Actually…lets go get some."

"It is 0100 hours," Teal'c stated.

"I know," Jack replied. "I know a Donut King that'll be open till two…come on."

He stood up and grabbed the car keys, heading out of his house. Teal'c, feeling extremely confused, followed.

"O'Neill…" Teal'c said as he got into the car.

"Yes, Teal'c?" Jack asked.

Teal'c paused for a moment, considering whether he should even ask.

"What?" Jack asked, turning to face him.

"What happened between yourself and ColonelCarter?" Teal'c asked.

"You mean Shanahan?" Jack said coldly.

Teal'c didn't respond, he was waiting for Jack's answer, knowing it would come if he remained silent.

"Look, T…things just happened," Jack replied.

"I had always thought you had feelings for each other as more than friends," Teal'c said.

"Yeah…me too," he mumbled, starting the engine. "Let's get those donuts huh?"

The four-wheel-drive screamed out of the driveway, not in a hurry, but obviously driven by someone in a bad mood. The moment they left there was a bright flash of light that lit the garden for a moment before the figure hidden in the bushes disappeared into the night sky…

**OoO**

Sam pushed the door to her classroom open slightly. She heard voices inside and paused.

"Please Alex?" it was Tom's voice.

"I can't," Alex replied.

"Why not?" Tom asked.

"I just _can't!_" she replied.

"Why?" Tom asked.

"Well to start with I already _have_ a boyfriend," she replied.

"Oh…I'm sorry…you still call that dickhead of an excuse for a boyfriend a boyfriend?" Tom replied sarcastically. "He doesn't care about you Alex, I heard him bragging to his friends bout you the other day."

"I just can't," Alex said.

"Fine," Tom replied.

"Fine," Alex said.

Sam decided this was a good time to break up the argument. She pushed the door fully open and walked in, acting surprised to see them in her classroom.

"Uh, what're you guys doing in here?" she asked.

"Nothing," Tom muttered, grabbing his books and storming out.

Sam turned to face Alex.

"What was what about?" she asked innocently, sitting down in her usual spot.

"That little argument you were having," Sam replied.

Alex sighed. "I dunno…I like him I just…I like Ben too…"

"And you don't know who to chose," Sam finished. "Sounds familiar."

Alex raised her eyebrows and looked up. "You been there?"

"Oh yeah," Sam replied. "Except I made the wrong choice."

Alex seemed to study her for a long moment. "That guy who was here yesterday…."

Sam nodded slightly.

"He was your CO and it was against regulations…" Alex observed. "So you chose the other one?"

Sam nodded again.

Alex sighed. "I guess I feel more strongly about Tom, but he's such a good friend…I don't wanna screw it up."

"You won't," Sam replied, just as the door opened and a bunch of people walked in.

"Thanks," Alex replied, smiling.

"You're welcome," Sam replied.

She flicked through her books, waiting for the entire class to arrive. She noted that Tom didn't take his usual place next to Alex, but sat at the back of the classroom with another friend. She watched as the last student walked through the door and it shut behind her.

"I have something to announce," Sam said. "Starting next Monday I won't be here for…a long time…I might never come back. Mr Allan will take over your class."

The class went completely silent. Mr Allan gave a lot of homework, and wasn't particularly popular with students or staff.

"Why?" Alex asked, a look of shock on her face.

"I can't discuss that with you," Sam replied. "I just wanted you all to know. Now, we're going to move onto Chapter 10…"

No one moved.

"Why does it have to be Allan?" Tom asked.

"He's the only other physics teacher," Sam replied. "Chapter 10…now."

The all reluctantly opened their books and turned to chapter ten.

**OoO**

**_Monday 0756_**

**_Stargate Command_**

**_Cheyenne_********_Mountain_****__**

**_Colorado Springs_********_USA_****__**

****

Jack looked out of the briefing room at the Stargate. So many years had been spent travelling through the stone circle. He'd never thought they'd be how they were now, separated, brought together again only to fight an enemy they had thought defeated.

He could hear Teal'c breathing quietly behind him at the briefing room table. Beside that there were none of the usual noises. Being there reminded him of the noises that should have been surrounding them. The alarms, the constant noise of Siler's machinery, the beeping of computers. Instead it was completely silent.

He heard footsteps and turned to see Daniel appearing at the top of the staircase.

"Uh…hi…" Daniel said, sitting down next to Teal'c. "So…"

"Just waiting for Carter," Jack replied, walking to his familiar General chair and sitting down. "Unusual for her to be late."

"Yeah," Daniel replied. "She's probably making sure Jonathan's OK."

"Ah," Jack said, fiddling with his hands.

At that moment they heard the footsteps on the stairs and Sam appeared, dressed in a blue skirt and a white t-shirt. "Sorry I'm late."

She sat down opposite Daniel and Teal'c and avoided looking anywhere near Jack.

"So…" Daniel said. "What's the plan?"

"We gate to the old alpha site where we left a few ships…that's close to where our buddy Atum is mounting his forces," Jack said. "We fly the cloaked cargo ship near Atum's Mothership and them ring ourselves onboard."

"Uh…how?" Daniel interrupted.

"I don't know Daniel, I haven't figured that out yet…" Jack said.

"And once we're on the ship?" Daniel asked.

"I haven't figured that out yet either," Jack said.

"So basically we have no plan," Sam said.

"Yeah," Jack replied.

"Great," Daniel muttered. "Where's Jonas?"

"Went back to his people," Jack replied.

"Why?" Daniel asked.

"To get some Naquadriah," Jack replied.

"Why?" Daniel asked.

"Did anyone ever tell you how annoying you are?" Jack asked.

Daniel opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by Sam.

"You're going to use the naquadriah to destabilize the engine of the ship…." Sam said.

Jack nodded.

"Like we did to Baal and Anubis," Sam replied.

Jack nodded again.

"We barely escaped then, what makes you think we can do it again?" Daniel asked.

"I stay behind and detonate it, you guys escape," Jack said.

"No," Sam said without thinking.

She met his eyes for the first time since she'd walked into the room.

"We all leave," Sam replied.

"It's not possible," he replied.

He felt the stupid emotions rising within him again. He had to do something to save her, and the only way of doing that was to hang back, to blow up the fleet himself and let the others escape. Let her escape. There was nothing left for him on Earth, he might as well be the one to blow himself up.

"We won't leave you, sir," she replied.

"Yes you will," Jack said.

"No I won't," Sam said.

They glared at each other for a long moment. Suddenly the alarms started blaring and the turned to look at the Stargate. They ran down to the control room where Walter Davis was sitting in his old spot. He'd been assigned to guard the place while it was in use again.

"It's SG-1's iris code," he said.

"Open it," Jack said.

He watched as Jonas came through the gate, followed by a trolley full of Naquadriah. The gate shut down and he stared up at them. They had everything they needed.

"Gear up," Jack said, turning and walking down the stairs to meet Jonas.

**OoO**

**A/N: **_Reviews are greatly appreciated!!! Sorry this has taken so long to update, I been on holidays in __New Zealand_


	4. Chapter Three

**A/N: **_Thanks so much for the reviews guys!! My muse is telling me to write more so here more is_

**OoO**

**Chapter Three**

****

Sam yanked open her old locker and threw her clothes inside. She saw something sitting at the back of her locker, jammed between the shelf the wall. Somehow she'd missed it when she'd clean out her locker after the war.

She reached forward and pull it out. It was an old photo. It was of her and Jack sitting on a planet, there were large mountains in the background and some kind of temple, which had been the whole reason Daniel had taken it in the first place. But he'd given her the photo, almost suggestively, and she'd kept it.

She turned it over.

_P3X-490 12/05/03_

She sighed and put the photo on top of her clothing, slamming her locker door shut and sitting down on the bench behind her. The last week had brought back all these emotions she'd thought she'd left behind when the SGC shut down. She wasn't supposed to have ever seen him again, to be in this place, fighting the Goa'uld.

She stood up and stared at her locker. The faded letters stared back at her.

_S. Carter_

Only he called her that now. The name Carter had been left behind with the SGC. She'd never planned on changing her last name…but she couldn't hear it without thinking of Jack. She didn't want to be reminded of him every moment so when she'd married Pete she'd changed her last name.

She'd never felt like a Shanahan, deep down she'd always be a Carter. But that was all in the past, and there was nothing she could do to change it.

"Carter, you ready?" came a voice from behind the door.

She sighed and walked over to the locker room door, pulling it open.

"Yasureyabetcha," she muttered, walking past him.

"Hey, you don't have to do this," he said.

"Yes I do," Sam replied, stopping in her tracks but not turning to face him. "You said it yourself, you need me for the technobabble stuff…"

Jack seemed about to say something, but then changed his mind. Instead they walked silently together towards the Gateroom. Sam felt the familiarity of walking the route she had every day for 8 years of her life, next to the man she'd worked beside for 8 years of her life…

The rounded the corner into the Gateroom and the memories became even more vivid. She'd seen so much happen in this room, so much had happened to her. And yet somehow they'd all walked away, gone back to living normal lives.

She suddenly felt extremely comfortable as they walked up to Daniel, Jonas and Teal'c.

This was where she belonged…where she should be. She didn't belong in a classroom teaching teenagers simple physics.

The stood there in silence, the MALP sitting still next to Daniel. They all watched as the familiar dialling process started. The inside wheel of the circle began turning, each chevron locking into place on a constellation. Sam looked back at Sergeant Walter Davis sitting behind the computer, announcing as each chevron engaged.

"Chevron seven, locked," he said as the wormhole established.

The MALP went through first and they waited for the all-clear from Walter. It came within thirty seconds.

Jack was the first to step up onto the ramp and head towards the gate. Sam followed closely behind him. He stopped at the even horizon. She walked up and stood next to him.

"It's like we never left," Sam muttered.

"I was thinking about the first time we went through actually…you and me," Jack said.

"You pushed me," Sam said.

"Yeah," Jack smiled slightly. "You wouldn't shut up about…fluctuations or something…"

Sam grinned.

"Ladies first?" Jack said.

"Yeah sure, go ahead," Sam replied.

"If you insist," Jack said, stepping into the wormhole.

Sam grinned and followed him. The other three weren't far behind them. Sam stepped out the other side into the familiar Alpha Site. It hadn't changed, although it had gathered a large amount of dust.

"Wow these computers are ancient," Jack said, wiping the dust of the old, chunky screen.

"Jack don't touch anything," Daniel said.

"Why not? It's our planet," Jack replied.

"It was," Daniel said. "Remember the Goa'uld tried to wipe out everyone living here?"

Jack pulled his hand away from the computer screen. "Right…I'd forgotten."

"O'Neill, the ships are this way," Teal'c started walking towards the old ship 'garages'.

Jonas and Daniel unattached the Naquadriah from the MALP and followed him. Sam followed in their footsteps, only to find Jack next to her again.

Suddenly he couldn't leave her side.

Or maybe it was the other way around…

She shook her head. They just happened to end up walking next to each other, it had absolutely nothing to do with anything else.

"Hungry?" Jack asked, handing her a chocolate bar.

She looked at him in surprise. "Not really….but I'll keep it for later."

"I bought it and then realised it was caramel…I'm not really a caramel person," Jack replied.

"Ah, so that's why you're giving me free chocolate," Sam said.

"Sure is," Jack replied. "Why else would I give away good food?"

"I dunno, sir…" Sam said.

A flicker of emotion crossed his face at the use of the word 'sir'. Sam watched him as he stared blankly ahead.

**OoO**

"This one still appears operational," Teal'c said.

The other four turned around to look at the old Goa'uld cargo ship he had just emerged from. The engines were on and it was hovering slightly.

"That one it is then," Jack said, walking over and giving Teal'c a pat on the shoulder. "Good work."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow as Jack walked past him into the cargo ship. He then turned and followed Jack into the ship and to the pel'tak.

"So exactly how long is it going to take to get to this Goa'uld fleet?" Daniel asked.

"Six days," Jack said.

"Six? Great…" Daniel said. "And I didn't even bring my book."

Jack glared at him. "Daniel we have other things to prepare…"

"Yeah…and what happens if the fleet leaves for Earth before we arrive?" Daniel asked.

"Well it won't," Jack said.

"He's right General, what happens if they do leave?" Jonas asked.

"I'm retired, Jonas…" Jack said. "And I don't know, I guess we'll have to rely on the fact that they'll still be there when we get there."

"Or it may be a trap like in Return of the Jedi," Teal'c said.

"What?" Jack said.

Teal'c opened his mouth but Daniel cut him off.

"Star Wars," he muttered.

"Ah," Jack said. "Carter can you head to the engine room see that everything's working well there."

She nodded and disappeared into the engine room.

"Teal'c, you all ready to go?" Jack asked.

"Indeed," Teal'c replied, sitting down in the chair. Jonas sat down in the seat next to him.

"I haven't been on one of these in forever," Jonas said.

"Neither," Daniel muttered. "Hey I'm gonna go help Sam…"

He also disappeared.

"So what ya think Teal'c? Lets get out of this dump," Jack said.

Teal'c nodded and fired up the engines.

**OoO**

Sam couldn't concentrate on the engines. To start with it had been years since she'd looked at a Goa'uld cargo ship engine and then there were the memories.

_"I know."_

The words kept flooding her mind, she couldn't concentrate. She'd stood here, in this exact kind of room, and tried to tell Jack how she felt about him, thinking he was going to die. In that moment she'd been prepared to give up everything, to tell him, even to lean forward and kiss him. But he'd cut her off.

_"I trust you. I'll make it easy for you, I resign…You're in charge."_

At that moment it hadn't even been against regulations. He'd just resigned for crying out loud, and she'd still been unable to get the words out. Maybe it was her fault that everything had gone wrong. For so long she'd blamed it on him not saying anything, but had she really been any better?

She sighed and pushed the crystal back in.

"Found anything?"

She jumped and looked around. "Damnit Daniel, you scared me."

"You looked like were a bit…out of it," Daniel said.

"Yeah, its hard…being here…" Sam said.

Daniel nodded. She stood up so she was at his height.

"So six days to entertain ourselves huh?" she said. "Glad I packed all that turkey…"

"Sam…you know I'm here to talk to if you need it, right?" Daniel said.

"I'm fine, Daniel," Sam said.

"No you're not," he said, definitively.

She looked at him. "I know."

Daniel smiled weakly. "So how about some of that turkey?"

**OoO**

Teal'c looked over at Jack. He was staring blankly out the front window of the cargo ship, deep in thought. Teal'c knew what…or more…who…he was thinking about.

"Can you quit staring at me?" Jack said, without looking at him.

"Are you truly going to stay behind?" Teal'c asked.

"Yeah, well someone has to," Jack said.

"Then I will stay with you," Teal'c said, turning to look back out the window.

"No…you'll go back to be with Ishta and Ry'ac," Jack said.

"And what of yourself and ColonelCarter?" Teal'c asked.

"T! We had this discussion," Jack said loudly. "She married him, not me…there is no 'myself and ColonelCarter'…it doesn't exist."

"Then I am staying with you," Teal'c said.

"For crying out loud…." Jack muttered. "I'm gonna get something to eat."

He stood up and walked out of the room. Teal'c returned to flying the ship.

**OoO**

**A/N: **_There's more coming soon!! Promise! _


	5. Chapter Four

**A/N: **_Here we go again! Major spoilers for Window of Opportunity_

**OoO**

**Chapter Four**

****

"And then there was the time loop," Jack grinned.

Daniel looked up from his turkey sandwich and stared at him. "You know, you never did tell us what you got up to while you were in that loop."

"Must've slipped my mind," Jack muttered.

"You could tell us now, sir," Sam said.

Jack seemed to debate this for a moment before opening his mouth. "Well, we played golf through the Stargate…"

Sam and Daniel looked at him incredulously. The three of them had been sitting in the food storage area for the past half hour, reminiscing about old times. Jonas had fallen asleep in another part of the ship, and Teal'c was still flying the thing.

"You played golf through the Stargate…" Sam repeated, smiling slightly.

"Did you get caught?" Daniel asked.

"Oh yeah," Jack said. "Let me tell you, General Hammond was not a happy camper."

"I see," Daniel said. "What else?"

"Well I taught myself how to use a pottery wheel…did you know the SGC has them?" Jack said.

"No, no I didn't," Daniel replied.

"So that's why you made me that pot," Sam said.

Jack smiled slightly. "Yeah, I couldn't think of anything else to give you for your birthday…so I put to practice the skills I learnt in my extra 3 months of that year."

"What are you discussing?"

They all looked up to see Teal'c entering the room and sitting down next to Daniel.

"The time loop thing," Daniel said.

Teal'c smiled slightly and looked at Jack. "And what have you revealed to them?"

"Oh you know…just the playing golf through the Stargate and me learning pottery," Jack said.

"What else?" Daniel asked.

"Ah…well that's about it really," Jack said, looking down at his hands, which he was fiddling with.

He felt the presence of Sam so close to him and tried to shut out the memory of the kiss. He had never told anyone, not even Teal'c knew what had happened. It was his own little secret. Suddenly the last few years flooded back into his mind, the hurt, the pain, the sadness. What had happened? Where had everything gone so wrong? He sighed.

"Why don't I believe that?" Daniel said. "That smile that on your face after I first asked you about the time loop was about much more than just that…"

"Well maybe not everything is to be shared, Daniel," Jack replied.

His good mood was gone. For a moment it had felt like old times. Sitting around in a cargo ship, eating food and chatting pointlessly, trying to pass the hours to the alien planet.

"Sir, are you OK?" Sam asked.

He clenched his fist. "I'm fine," he lied, avoiding looking in her direction.

He knew Daniel and Sam exchanged a look, one of those 'he's lying' looks. He didn't even have to see it to know they'd exchanged it. Even after all these years he still knew them just as well as he always had. They would always be closer than anyone could possibly imagine.

"I'm gonna get some rest," Jack said, standing up and walking out of the room.

He felt eyes on him, but he didn't care.

"Jack…"

He stopped and turned around to face Daniel. "What?"

"Something happened between you and Sam in the time loop…didn't it?" Daniel stated.

"Now what makes you jump to that conclusion?" Jack asked, sarcastically.

"I saw the look that came over your face. First you smiled, and then slowly you got upset…" Daniel left it hanging.

Jack glanced quickly at the door to the room where Teal'c and Sam were still sitting.

"I kissed her," Jack said. "Happy?"

Daniel didn't reply, he just stood there, looking like Daniel always did.

Jack turned and stormed towards where he'd always liked sleeping.

**OoO**

"I kissed her. Happy?"

Sam stopped at the doorway.

_What!?_

She turned back around and bumped straight into Teal'c. "Sorry," she muttered, ducking around him and sitting back down on the box she'd been seated on before.

"ColonelCarter?" Teal'c stood opposite her

She didn't hear him, her mind was completely elsewhere. He'd kissed her? By her did he mean….Sam? When had she kissed him? She'd never kissed him…unless…

"Teal'c, in the time loop…were you and General O'Neill together all the time?" Sam asked.

Teal'c shook his head slightly. "We were separated a great deal of the time."

"I see…" Sam said.

It was possible. But then why hadn't he ever told her?

Of course he'd never told her, that was the whole point of having done it in a time loop, so no one could remember it. Only he knew, and it was his little secret. She'd had her chance to do the same, when she'd been on the Prometheus alone, hallucinating. She could have just leaned over and kissed hallucination Jack, it wouldn't have meant anything to the world…but it would've been something to her.

Daniel walked back through the door, seemingly in deep thought.

"What was that about?" Sam demanded, standing up.

Daniel looked up at her and blinked, put off by her harsh tone. "What?"

"I kissed her?" Sam repeated Jack's words.

"Oh…" Daniel said.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Teal'c raise an eyebrow.

"Well?" Sam asked.

"It's nothing," Daniel said, still in deep thought.

She stared at him. "Fine."

She stormed past him and out of the room.

She walked into the room SG-1 had always slept in. Jack was setting up an area to sleep in.

"Oh, never mind," she turned around to leave.

"Wait, Carter!" he said.

She stopped and turned slowly. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

He paused, for a moment extremely confused. But the realisation spread over his face. He looked up at her.

"You heard," he stated.

"Yeah," Sam replied.

"You know why I never told you," he replied.

So many questions ran through her mind. What was it like? What exactly happened? Who was there? Did she kiss back? But she couldn't ask any of them.

"It was in the control room," Jack muttered, making a pillow out of his jacket. "I typed up a letter of resignation and gave it to Hammond, and then…well you know…"

"In front of Hammond?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, why not? It's not like he was going to remember it," Jack smiled slightly and looked at her.

Her heart seemed to leap into her throat. She didn't know what to say. She'd gone all fuzzy inside, become completely frozen. She'd forgotten what it was like, being close to him. She wanted to open her mouth and say something, but nothing came to her to say.

"It was stupid," Jack said, suddenly aware of the fact that she might be mad at him.

"If you'd kept your stupidity in that cave, things would be very different," Sam said.

"Things are different, Sam," he said.

_Things are different?_

Things are different.

"He's still alive," Sam said, firmly.

"I know," Jack said.

"Hey Sam, have you seen my hat?" Daniel asked, wandering into the room, then he stopped. "Oh…I'm gonna go."

"I have it," Sam replied to his question. "It's in my bag, this way."

She turned around and left the room, half thankful her conversation with Jack had been interrupted.

**OoO**

"My lord, the Tau'ri have taken the bait, they are on their way," the blonde Jaffa knelt down in front of his master.

The Goa'uld Atum grinned, he came forward from the shadows into the light. His dark Egyptian coloring in his completely black outfit against the shadow made him more formidable to his Jaffa.

"Good, then everything is going as planned," Atum said. "Now, bring me the prisoner, I believe she has information we can use."

The blonde Jaffa nodded to the two other Jaffa who then walked off to get the prisoner.

"Are we ready to move out?" Atum asked.

"We are just waiting for three more ships and then we are ready," the Jaffa replied.

"Well done," Atum smiled, leaning back in his thrown.

The Jaffa knelt on one knee and bowed slightly. "My service to you is my service to the universe."

"Let me go!"

Atum looked over to where the prisoner had just been brought in. The Tau'ri girl was approximately sixteen cycles old, and had brown hair to her shoulders. She wore strange Earth attire, very different to that the Egyptian people had worn when Atum ruled on the planet.

"Bring her here," Atum said.

The Jaffa pulled her over and threw her on the ground in front of Atum. She stood up quickly.

"Let me go," she said defiantly.

"Kneel before your God," Atum said, his eyes glowing.

"Whoa…" the girl said.

One of the Jaffa pushed her forward and she fell on her knees.

"How'd you do that?" she asked.

"You will remain quiet unless I ask you a question," Atum said.

The girl stopped talking and looked at him, fear in her eyes for the first time.

"What is your name?" Atum asked.

"Alex Shaw," the girl said.

"That's better…now Alex, we're going to have a little talk," Atum said, grinning evilly…

**OoO**

**A/N: **_Dum dum DUM!!! Now you're going to have to review so I get motivation to write the next chapter!! Nudge nudge wink wink…._


	6. Chapter Five

**A/N:**_ I'm not even gonna make excuses….just…gonna write…lol….sorry its been a while_

**Chapter Five**

"So…"

Sam ignored Daniel as she pulled his hat out of her bag. As if it wasn't difficult enough having to see him again, knowing her husband was lying in a coma in a hospital bed, her son at home with Cassie, this had to come up.

"Sam?"

"I don't wanna talk Daniel," she said, snapping at him.

She instantly regretted it, feeling Daniel's confusion. She sighed, letting her shoulders slump. She sat down, leaning against the wall of the ship and handing Daniel his hat.

He hesitantly sat down next to her. "You sure?"

"No," Sam replied.

There was a long pause, not awkward, just two friends thinking. Thinking of their past, what had happened…

What had gone wrong…

Sam sighed. "It's just hard…"

"I know," Daniel replied. "Sometimes we make decisions….and we have to live with them, as hard as that may be."

"Yeah," Sam replied, the repeated it more quietly. "Yeah…."

**OoO**

The jacket hit the wall and slid down it. Teal'c raises an eyebrow, noting Jack's obvious anger as he slid down the wall next to the jacket he had just thrown and sat on the floor.

"O'Neill…" Teal'c said, entering the room slowly.

He had spent so many years with humans that he had eventually gotten used to it, yet having been away from humans for the past few years he'd forgotten how emotionally unstable they could be.

"Yes Teal'c?" Jack said, the sarcastic tone in his voice implying that he didn't particularly want to have a conversation with anyone at that moment.

"Are you angry at ColonelCarter?" he asked, entering the room carefully.

"No," he replied.

Teal'c sensed sarcasm in his voice, but also detected a sense of truth. He knew it was almost impossible for Jack to be angry at Sam, as hard as he tried, he never truly was.

He didn't know what to do, so he stood there for a long moment.

"I lost her," Jack muttered. "It was supposed to stay that way….I didn't want this, I don't want all the memories brought back. Being here, with you guys, with her…"

He stopped himself and continued staring blankly at the floor in front of him.

"I'm gonna sleep."

Teal'c nodded and left the room, allowing Jack to find a comfortable place to set up camp for the night. Things were not working out so well, they weren't the SG-1 they had once been…

But maybe they could be.

**OoO**

Jack lay on the floor of the cargo ship watching the roof. Teal'c was flying, he wasn't sure where Sam and Daniel were. At the thought of Sam he gritted his teeth, he had been such an idiot, he'd let her go, knowing he didn't want to, but thinking it was best for her.

Well that had worked out great. She was husbandless while still having a husband, and it was all his fault. If he had just said something.

He rolled onto his side and stared at the wall. He couldn't sleep, he was out of training, he hadn't had the need to sleep in strange uncomfortable places for years, and now he couldn't do it.

Especially when he had thoughts on his mind. Why hadn't he said anything? She'd been there, offering him the opportunity to say 'don't marry him' to tell her that he cared, so many times she'd given him that opportunity.

Instead he'd let it pass, until it was too late.

He felt his hand curl into a fist and tighten. He let it relax, he didn't want to be angry. He had resigned to be an old man, someone who had once had a life and no longer needed one, he didn't need this emotional war which was fighting itself inside of him.

He continued to stare blankly ahead, refusing to let himself cry. As hard as the emotional battle was he wasn't allowed to cry. General O'Neill didn't cry. Jack O'Neill also didn't cry. Somewhere along the line they had melded into one person. He stayed silent, he dealt with his troubles the only way he knew how, to hide them.

To hope that if he hid from them they would go away.

He should have learnt by now, but he hadn't.

It never worked.

_He watched from his car, debating whether or not to even get out and talk to her. He'd seen the car pull up only moments before, dispelling the bride. She smiled as she stood there, her father and Cassie on either side of her, both grinning. Sam was smiling, but it wasn't the smile of someone who was uncontrollably happy._

_Oh what the hell._

_He pushed open the door, but remained in his car for a few more moments. Jacob and Cassie walked off, Sam paused for a moment, trying to make her foot comfortable in the uncomfortable shoes. He took his chance._

_Leaving his car he walked over to her, standing next to her. As she looked up a look of shock came over her. He could read her face._

_She was shocked that he had come._

_Not angry, but surprised._

_"Sir," she said, calmly. _

_"Carter…" he said._

_"Why are you here?"_

_No time for idle conversation. He breathed in deeply, looking away, looking towards Jacob and Cassie who were now standing behind the glass doors, waiting._

_"You sent an invitation," he stated._

_"I didn't think you'd come," she replied._

_He looked back at her. "I didn't…"_

_She looked confused for a moment, before the realisation came over her. He wasn't there to see her wedding._

_"Come to say goodbye?" she asked, a hint of anger in her voice. _

_"No," he had to say it now, before his courage shrank away. "Please don't marry him…"_

_She stared into his eyes. He could see the emotion building up within her, her fighting off tears. She looked away, blinking a few times._

_"Not now, Jack," she said quietly. "Not now…."_

_She turned and left, leaving him alone in the car park of the venue. He felt his shoulders slump as he watched her enter the church and join her father and bridesmaid. _

_He turned to return to his car before reconsidering. He waited till she had entered the church and then slipped in after her. He stood at the back, hoping no one would notice him. He felt out of place in his baggy clothes while others all wore suits. _

_He saw Daniel, Teal'c and Hammond seated together, pain hit him. Teal'c was there, all the way from Chulak, and he wasn't. The whole time he hadn't been there for her, probably when she'd needed him. _

_She hated him._

_That hurt. More than her marrying someone else, more than anything…she hated him. With good reason. He watched as she reached the front of the aisle, turning to face Pete._

_He watched as they exchanged vows._

_As they shared their first kiss as a married couple._

_And then he slipped away._

_Forever._

He felt a jolt and the ship dropped out of hyperspace. Jack sprang up, throwing off his sleeping bag and jogging to the peltak. Sam and Daniel were just entering from the other direction, Teal'c sitting, looking confusedly out the window.

"What's up?" Jack asked.

Sam took the seat next to Teal'c and looked at the controls.

"We have been pulled out of hyperspace by some kind of tractor beam," Teal'c observed. "It is like nothing I have ever seen…."

Jack leaned on the back of Sam's chair, looking out the window. There was a large space ship of some kind hovering in front of them, it was slowly getting closer as they drifted towards it.

"What's happening?"

They all turned around to see a half-asleep Jonas wander into the room. His eyes widened as he saw the space ship.

"What is _that?_"

"We don't know," Daniel replied.

At that moment the screen lit up.

"Dad!"

The surprise imminent in Sam's voice was reflected on all their faces. Jacob Carter, and Selmak, appeared on the monitor in front of them, looking confused.

"What are you doing?" Jacob commanded.

Jack saw Sam flinch, she hadn't talked to her father since the wedding and here he was, completely ignoring her and demanding to know what they were doing.

"We _were_ flying," Jack replied. "What are you doing?"

"Stopping you, we know exactly where you're going and we can't let you do that," Jacob said.

"Why not?" Jack asked.

"Because we have our own plan in place," Jacob replied. "We're towing you aboard, will talk to you when you get here."

The screen went blank and Jack felt the old irritation at the Tok'ra habit of not sharing information with them rising again.

"Those Tok'ra…" he muttered.

Sam was still staring blankly at the screen, Jack could only guess that she was unable to fathom why her father didn't seem happy to see her at all.

"Jonas, Daniel, get the naquadriah," Jack ordered.

They both ran off to get the naquadriah. There was silence on the peltak, none of the three remaining spoke, they just watched intently as they were pulled into the hold of the massive ship. There was a jerk as they stopped completely. Jack turned and headed towards the exit, grabbing his gear on the way. Jacob was waiting outside, two other Tok'ra behind him.

"Jack," he greeted.

"What they hell do you think you're doing? Pulling us out of hyperspace?" Jack asked. "Did you even know it was us?"

"We suspected," Jacob said.

"Well that was rude," Jack said.

"I'm sorry, but it was necessary," Jacob said. "We read the coordinates you were flying to and felt the need to stop you."

"How did you do that?" Sam asked from behind him.

"Technology can develop a lot in five years Sam," he said.

Jack felt a coldness between them. Had something happened that he didn't know about? He only considered this for a moment before brushing the thought aside. The two of them had a strange relationship, due to things that had happened before the SGC.

Jack turned to find the others all standing behind him. "Lets go Jacob, explain your plan away…"

"Follow me," Jacob said, turning and leaving the docking bay.

Jack followed after him, hearing the others following him…

**OoO**

**A/N: **_Please review!! Hopefully the next chapter isn't too far off! _


	7. Chapter Six

**A/N: **_Hey guys!! I'm sitting currently 3 hours from my home watching Stargate (Entity YAY) with my friend, I've successfully brainwashed her!! Isnt it get!? Anyway, I thought I'd take this chance while I'm in a shippy mood to catch up on fan fics :D_

_Hope you enjoy_

**Chapter Six**

"So what do _we_ do?" Jack asked.

"Nothing," Jacob replied.

"Nothing?" Jack repeated, raising his eyebrows. "Jacob, we have a plan."

"So do we," Jacob replied. "You have no chance anyway."

"Excuse me, who defeated the Goa'uld?" Jack replied.

"Well you didn't do a very good job of it, did you?" Jacob shot back.

They both sat across from each other, glaring angrily. Most of the people at the table had switched off from the argument a long time before. Jonas was fiddling with his patch, which he had torn off his sleeve, Teal'c sat silently, staring at the wall across the table from him and Daniel was quietly fiddling with the notepad that lay on the table in front of him. Only Sam was watching the two of them arguing.

"We did better than you," Jack said, his voice calm.

"We were close to putting into action our own plan," Jacob replied.

"Well maybe if you hadn't cut contact from Earth we would have been able to _ask _you, but as you Tok'ra seemed to think you were too good for us…"

"Mistakes were made…now what can we do to help?" Sam cut him off, glaring at him.

Jack was still staring at Jacob, a small smile playing on the corner of his lips. It was a trick he had learnt to use very well on high school teachers, and had discovered that it worked in all kinds of situations. Pretend that they weren't getting to you and you annoyed them even more.

"Nothing, we don't need your help," Jacob said. "Now we can either fix your old Goa'uld cargo ship to fly faster and send you home, or you can stay on board…but we have no need for your help."

"Fine," Jack said. "You do it your way, but if our planet gets blown up, we blame you."

"Fine."

Jack stood up, the chair that had been somehow projected disappeared as he did so. The table disappeared at the same moment, Daniel quickly catching his notepad before it fell to the floor. Jacob stood up and stormed off.

"Well who stuck a poll up his ass?" Jack mumbled.

"You," Sam replied, standing up and storming out of the room in the opposite direction to Jacob.

"What did I do?" Jack asked no exact person.

The room was silent, Teal'c remained staring at the wall, still seated, while Jonas and Daniel avoided looking at Jack.

"Yeah…that's what I thought," Jack muttered, walking out the room, following the same direction Sam had walked in.

**OoO**

God he was annoying. Why the hell couldn't he forgive her? It had been years since they'd talked. Had she really screwed up that badly?

_"Are you blind?"_

She heard his voice echoing through her head. She sighed, sitting down on the bed Jacob had announced briefly as hers. She looked across at the four other beds set up temporarily in the small room. Jack, Daniel, Teal'c and Jonas had briefly thrown their stuff over the beds before going to the meeting with Jacob.

It had been a completely useless meeting too. He had successfully told them that they were useless and couldn't possibly defeat the Goa'uld, that they should have done a better job of it the last time and that they would have no part in overthrowing Atum.

He'd also made a point of making it noticed that he had issues with Jack.

"Carter…"

Sam looked up, he was standing in the door. He looked tired, his age becoming more apparent when he was.

"Hi," she replied.

"Did you…wanna talk?"

_Talk?_

"About what?" she asked, looking up in surprise.

"What happened with Jacob?" Jack asked, wincing in the process.

"Not really, but thanks, sir," Sam replied.

"Was it…" Jack paused as Sam met his eyes, he looked away. "Nevermind…"

"We…had different opinions on some things," Sam said.

Jack looked back her. She felt as if she should look away, but somehow she was drawn to his gaze, drawn to a man she had spent so many years avoiding contact with, avoiding having to face her feelings for.

Now here they were, alone, light years from earth, five years after they had forced themselves away from each other, thinking it was the right thing.

Suddenly she regretted it all, she regretted getting angry at him, regretted shouting at him not to come to her wedding, regretted ignoring her feelings, regretted marrying the wrong man…regretted never telling the right man how she really felt.

"I guess he was right," she muttered, looking down at her hands.

She felt tears coming on, pushing them away only seemed to make them come faster. Her wedding ring was still on her hand, reminding her of her unconscious husband. She blinked a few times, trying to makeit goaway.

"Hey…" Jack moved closer.

"Don't…" she said, standing up and walking away.

"Sam…"

She stopped where she was and stared ahead, trying to ignore him. Her vision was becoming clouded, the tears building up quickly. She wiped them with her sleeve. She didn't want to cry, not now.

"Just go away," she said, quietly.

"No."

The whisper was so close to her. She jumped, spinning around and finding him so close to her. She couldn't look up, couldn't bring herself to look up into his eyes and see the pain at seeing her upset, the caring look in his eyes, knowing that it was directed at her. She couldn't see it for fear of falling immediately back in love with him.

If she hadn't already.

"Please," she whispered, still staring at his chest.

He didn't reply, just remained there silently.

"Jack, please don't…" she was cut off by his finger resting against her lips.

"Ssh…" he said. "I'm not going anywhere."

She looked up. The look in his eyes scared her, the overwhelming adoration and caring they revealed to her made her feel insecure. Years ago it had been a comfort to her, but now it made her uncomfortable.

Yet slowly she found the discomfort fading, the old feeling of comfort returning to her. She wanted him to take his hand away from her mouth, to move away and tell her that he didn't care. She wanted to forget ever having feelings for him. She was unable to move, her breath was caught in her throat.

She wanted to kiss him, to lean forward and loose herself in his kiss. But she couldn't, she was married, although it barely felt like that anymore, she was, and she wasn't going to cheat on her husband, even if he was a vegetable.

She closed her eyes briefly and then looked away, not wanting to look into his eyes any longer. She felt his hand slip off her lips and make its way to her shoulders.

"Come here," he said quietly.

He pulled her in and hugged her tightly, the same way he had when Janet had been killed, when she'd thought he was also going to die. She wrapped her arms around him, holding on tightly, not wanting to let go. She felt his arms tighten around her as he pressed his chin further into her shoulder. His jaw tense, as if he were trying to force back tears.

She felt her own tears flowing freely, the thought that Jack O'Neill had the need to force back tears was too much for her. She also tightened her griparound him.

"I'm so sorry," she said quietly.

"Me too," he replied.

**OoO**

Daniel watched his friends silently. He knew it was dangerous for them, just being here was dangerous for them, but it was also the best thing that could have happened. He knew as well as the next person that there was no way Pete was going to make it, Sam was just delaying her acknowledgement that that part of her life was over.

She'd always have Jonathan, but Pete was gone. It was just a matter of time before she agreed to have the life support taken off. She was clinging on to a part of her life that was over, and maybe being there with Jack would help her to move on.

Hopefully.

"They have made mistakes."

Daniel felt Teal'c stop next to him, also watching their friends.

"Mistakes are fixable," Daniel replied.

"Indeed," Teal'c said quietly.

**OoO**

Jack pulled back, looking again into Sam's eyes. The cold, fearful look she had had in her eyes earlier had been replaced by a thankful expression. One he had missed greatly, her large eyes gave away all emotion she was feeling, and he hadn't seen the caring look in her eyes for over five years.

He felt the need to talk, but nothing came to mind. She wiped away the last couple of tears still present in her eyes and smiled at him slightly.

"Thank you, sir," she said.

_Sir._ If he could delete one word from her vocabulary it would be the damn 'sir'.

"Anytime," he said, but his word barely came out.

He'd missed her. He hadn't realised exactly how much he had missed her over the years. Hadn't realised how much he needed her, even if only as a friend. He regretted having been so stupid, but there was nothing he could do about that now. All he could do was change what happened from there on.

"I've missed you," she said suddenly.

"Me too."

"Let's not let it happen again," she said. "I don't wanna lose you again."

"Me neither," Jack replied.

She held her hand up to his face, leaning it against his cheek. Her eyes were searching his, as if looking for something. He could tell she wanted to say something. But as if suddenly realising where they were, who they where and what they were doing, she pulled her hand back and looked away, widening the space between them.

"Daniel…" she said.

Jack spun around. Daniel and Teal'c were standing in the doorway, they both looked like they'd been standing there for a long period of time, Daniel was standing up straight again from his position leaning against the wall.

"You guys ever heard of a little thing called privacy?" Jack said, his tone anything but friendly.

"We were…not interrupting," Daniel said.

"Yeah well, next time take your non-interrupting somewhere else," he muttered.

"Oh, OK, next time I'll just walk into the room when I want my stuff," Daniel said, walking over to his things and pulling out one of his notebooks.

Jack opened his mouth to respond but Daniel had already stormed past him and back out of the room. Jack continued to glare at the doorway space he had left empty. At that moment Jacob appeared next to Teal'c, replacing Daniel.

"Jack, I need to talk to you," Jacob said.

"Now he needs our help," Jack said, walking towards Jacob.

"We just found out something that complicates the matter," Jacob said.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"They have a hostage…" Jacob replied. "Some teenage girl they abducted from Earth…"

"Do we know why?" Jack asked.

"Atum wants a new Queen," Jacob replied.

"Ouch," Jack said. "So I guess we have to save her…"

"That'd be the plan," Jacob said.

"And I'm guessing the Tok'ra aren't going with that," Sam said.

Jacob shook his head.

"So that's where we come in," Jack said. "Well at least we didn't fly out here for nothing."

**A/N: **_More coming soooon!!! grins_


	8. Chapter Seven

**A/N: **_Hey guys!! I'm in the middle of nowhere Australia at the moment, there are pretty mountains outside my window but there isn't really all THAT much to do which gives me plenty of fan fic writing time! HAPPY NEW YEAR!! _

****

**Chapter Seven**

****

Jack jumped into the pilots seat of the old cargo ship. Teal'c took the seat next to him.

"Jacob coming?" Jack asked, turning around to face Sam.

She shook her head. "The Tok'ra haven't exactly sanctioned this mission, sir."

"Ah," Jack replied. "Off to see the wizard then."

"I hope Jacob's deactivated the tractor beam," Daniel muttered.

"He will have," Jack replied, switching on the engines.

Within a few seconds they found themselves out of the Tok'ra mothership and on their way to resume their previous mission. Jacob had only left them with two rules. Don't get noticed and don't intervene with the Tok'ra's own plans.

"T, how long till we reach their fleet?" Jack asked.

Teal'c consulted the screen in front of him before turning to face Jack. "Approximately seven hours and forty-two minutes."

"Great," Jack said, only half sarcastically. "I'm gonna have a sleep."

**OoO**

"Sir, we're about to exit hyperspace."

Jack looked up to where Sam was standing in the doorway of the room he'd been sitting in. He hadn't really been doing anything, but he was still annoyed at the interruption. Had it been anyone else he may have made a snarky comment, but instead he felt a feeling of dread come over him. They were about to enter a Goa'uld fleet and rescue someone and even if he had promised Jacob they would leave the Goa'uld alone there was no way he was getting off that ship without having planted enough explosive to kill the thing.

"You got the naquadah?" Jack asked.

She stared at him for a few moments. "I thought…"

"I love your Dad, really Carter I do, but it's our planet at risk, and I personally don't wanna put the entire planet in jeopardy just cos Jacob said to not interfere," Jack said. "We defeated the Goa'uld, I know we can do it because we've done it before."

"Does that mean…" she trailed off, not knowing if she wanted to finish her sentence.

Jack looked up and met her eyes. An understanding came between them. He knew what she was asking and she knew what his answer was.

He decided to confirm it anyway. "Yes."

He saw her entire mood change before his eyes.

"There must be another way," she said.

"Carter…" he stopped and looked away. "I need the naquadah."

She stood there for a few moments before moving slightly. "I'll get it for you, sir."

"Thank you," he said.

Then she was gone from the doorway. He stood up, throwing aside his book about fishing, he'd caught his last fish and he'd probably never see that book again. As he walked out a thought hit him. He returned to the book and opened it to the first page, pulling out a pen he scribbled something in it.

It was the least he could do.

He grabbed his stuff and left the room, knowing it would most likely be the last time he ever walked out of this room. He walked through the corridor and reached the peltac where the rest of SG-1 were already assembled.

"Ready to go?" he asked, looking pointedly at Sam.

She nodded. "Yes, sir."

There was complete silence as Jack walked over and leaned over Teal'c's shoulder. "Ready?"

"Indeed," Teal'c replied.

There was a familiar jerk as the ship dropped out of hyperspace and was quickly cloaked by Teal'c. Jack turned to his left, looking at Jonas.

"You gonna be OK by yourself?" Jack asked.

"Sure thing, General," Jonas replied.

Everyone fell silent as the ship neared the Goa'uld fleet. It was bigger than any fleet they had ever encountered during the Goa'uld reign. There was a tension feeling the air. Jack was planning his own sacrifice, which only Sam was officially aware of, but he was sure Daniel and Teal'c at least knew him well enough to guess what he was going to do. There was the added fact of them betraying the Tok'ra, and the fact that they were out to save the planet again.

But first they had to save the girl from Earth.

"We are in position O'Neill," Teal'c said, then he turned to Jonas. "It will be necessary to de-cloak the ship when we are ringed aboard, you will then have to lose the fighters before re-entering hyperspace."

"And I'll be back as soon as possible to pick you up," Jonas replied.

"Sure you can fly this thing?" Jack said.

"Positive," he replied.

"Good luck," Jack said, patting him on the shoulder. "Try not to smile too much."

Jonas smiled at this comment as Teal'c stood up and the four original members of SG-1 made their way to the ring room. Standing within the circle, zat guns raised in case of resistance met at the other end. They watched as Jonas pressed the button to send them and smiled at them.

"No smiling!" Jack said as the rings rose around them and they were transported to the ship.

They reintegrated at the other end of the rings and aimed their weapons in case of Jaffa.

There were none there.

Sam frowned. "That's odd."

"Very," Jack replied, moving forward to get a better view of outside the room.

He instantly pulled back in and signalled for everyone to hide. Sam took the other side of the doorway while Teal'c and Daniel disappeared behind a bunch of storage boxes. Jack stopped breathing as the two Jaffa came and stood extremely close to the door, eyeing the ring room. After a few moments they decided it was safe and continued walking.

Jack signalled for everyone to follow him silently.

They crept silently into the corridor and made their way along the wall. Jack signalled for Daniel to come with him and Sam and Teal'c to head in the other direction. Sam nodded but before she left pulled something out of her pack, handing it to Jack.

"Thanks," he said, taking the naquadah.

As he did their hands touched.

"You're welcome," Sam replied, not moving her hand and avoiding looking into his eyes.

He was torn between saying something or just pulling his hand away and walking off.

"Good luck," she said, raising her eyes to meet his.

"You too," he said, taking the naquadah and shoving it into his pack.

He turned around and faced Daniel again.

"Let's go," he said.

He took one more glance over his shoulder as the others headed off in the other direction, Sam looked back at the exact same moment. He smiled sadly at her and she smiled back slightly, then they were gone.

**OoO**

Sam followed Teal'c cautiously along the corridor. So far they had managed to avoid any sign of Goa'uld activity.

"This is most unusual," Teal'c muttered.

"You could say that again," Sam replied, as she pressed the buttons on the control panel to open the door.

They took their positions on either side of the doorway and once the door was open they entered the room, guns raised, just in case. Yet again there was no one in the room.

"This is really odd," Sam said, lowering her weapon.

Just then the door slammed shut behind them. They both looked at it in surprise before Sam jogged over and pressed the code into the door again.

Nothing.

"Damnit," she muttered, pulling the control panel open and looking at the crystals, trying to figure out how to open the door.

"ColonelCarter…" Teal'c said.

Sam turned around. A girl was sitting in the corner of the room, she appeared to be asleep, or at least close to it. Sam recognised her immediately.

"Alex…" she said.

The girl moved and looked up, a bit dazed.

"Mrs Shanahan?" she asked.

Sam cringed at the sound of her name. She'd almost forgotten about her life back on Earth, so easily having slipped into old habits. All of them. She ran to Alex's side and sat down, realising the girl was tied up she untied her quickly.

"What are you doing here?" Alex asked, slightly more with it now she had fully woken up.

"Rescuing you, only I didn't know who you were until just now," Sam said, holding out a hand to help her up.

Alex took it and pulled herself up. "So this is what you were called back to duty for?"

Sam smiled slightly. "Not exactly deep space radar telemetry I know…"

"Much cooler," Alex replied.

Sam looked at her strangely for a few moments. The girl should have been more afraid. As strong a personality she had, there was absolutely no fear or uncertainty coming from her. Sam had a strange feeling inside of her, the kind of feeling she usually got around…

"Goa'uld…" she said, moving quickly away from Alex and raising her P-90. "You're a Goa'uld!"

Alex's faced split into an evil grin and her eyes glowed. "They knew they could trick you if they used someone from Earth as a pretend hostage."

Sam closed her eyes as she heard the door opening. She turned around slowly, knowing what she would find. Sure enough was a small squadron of Jaffa.

"I knew it was too easy," Sam muttered.

Teal'c remained silent, staring at the Jaffa.

"You will come with us to meet your God, Atum," the first prime stated.

**OoO**

"Jack…" Daniel said.

"What?" Jack asked, closing the door and making his way down the hall towards the next one.

"Don't you think it's just a little odd that there are absolutely no Jaffa anywhere?" Daniel asked.

"No," Jack replied.

"Really?" Daniel asked.

"Well from memory we always found it easy enough to wander around Goa'uld spaceships…" Jack said. "They're just cocky."

"Really…" Daniel said.

"Yes, Daniel, really," Jack muttered, pushing the button on the next door.

Just as he did so they heard the familiar stomping of Jaffa coming in their direction. Jack pulled Daniel into the room and shut the door. They heard the stomping pass and Jack opened the door, looking after the Jaffa.

"See? They do exist," Jack muttered.

"I wasn't saying that they don't exist, just that it's not normal to be able to walk onto a Goa'uld mothership, make as much noise as possible and not be caught," Daniel said.

"Well if you stopped talking we wouldn't be making that much noise would we?" Jack asked.

"I could probably shout at the top of my lungs and not be captured," Daniel said.

"Your point being…" Jack said.

"They want us here," Daniel said.

"They want us here? Daniel…why the _hell_ would a Goa'uld want us to wander around their spaceship?" Jack stopped and turned to face him.

"I don't know…" Daniel replied.

"That's because they wouldn't," Jack said, starting to walk again.

"Think about it Jack," Daniel said.

"Thought," Jack replied.

They rounded the corner to face at least thirty Jaffa.

"Well maybe you should've thought more," Daniel said.

Jack instinctively aimed his P-90 and aimed it at the squadron of Jaffa.

"You may want to reconsider shooting your way out," came a voice from behind them.

They turned around to find more Jaffa standing behind them.

"I told you your talking would attract attention," Jack muttered.

"I told you it was a trap," Daniel said.

"No you didn't," Jack said.

Daniel was going to open his mouth to respond when he was interrupted.

"We have your Colonel Carter," the Jaffa said.

Jack mouthed an 'oh' and lowered his weapon. "Take us to your leader."

The Jaffa smiled evilly. "That was the plan."

Jack swallowed. This couldn't be good.

**A/N: **_There'll be more soon!! Hehe!! _


	9. Chapter Eight

**A/N: **_Sorry it's been ages!!! I'll post the next chapter as soon as possible!! _

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

"Whoa…" Daniel muttered as they were led into what looked like some kind of torture chamber.

"I want a refund, this wasn't on the list of things I wanted to do in my retirement…" Jack muttered.

"Bow before your God," the Jaffa behind him said.

"I don't believe in…" he was knocked to his knees.

He winced, ignoring the pain in his right knee. To his left was some kind of spiky bed, Jack cringed and turned to Daniel on his right.

"I think we have company," Daniel muttered.

Jack looked up. Before them was a dark coloured Egyptian teenager, cloaked in black. He had a small, evil grin barely visible on his face. Around his wrist was a hand device of some kind, but it was different to the usual ones. To begin with the metal was no gold but black, and the centre jewel was a crystal blue.

"Hi, my name's Jack O'Neill…retired," he said.

"I know who you are," Atum replied, moving so he was on the other side of Daniel. "The question is, do you know who I am?"

"A...something…"Jack said, frowning.

"Atum," Daniel finished for him.

"Very good, Dr Jackson," the Goa'uld said. "Do you know my purpose here?"

"To kill us?" Jack said.

"That would be close," Atum said, still smiling evilly. "But I was thinking of making you hosts…my only problem is a lack of mature symbiotes, I used the last one on the Tau'ri girl."

"Tau'ri girl?" Daniel repeated.

"The one I used to lure Colonel Carter and Teal'c into the room with," Atum said.

"Great," Daniel said. "There goes that idea."

"And if possible I suggest you warn your friend Jonas that if he tries to re-enter the system he will be blown out of the sky."

"That idea too," Jack muttered.

"Told you it was a trap," Daniel said.

"Now, there is something I need before I can attack your planet…" Atum said.

Jack opened his mouth to make some kind of sarcastic remark but Daniel elbowed him in the ribs. He shut his mouth instantly.

"Which would be what?" Daniel asked.

"A couple of what you call…ZPM's…" Atum said.

"A couple?" Jack asked.

"I believe you know the location of at least one," Atum said.

"Well I believe you're delusional," Jack replied. "Trust me, if we had a store of ZPM's…"

"Silence," Atum said, his eyes flashing for the first time.

He said something in Goa'uld to his Jaffa, who grabbed Jack and pulled him towards one of the torture machines.

**

* * *

**

"Well that wasn't in the travel brochure."

Sam looked up at the familiar voice. Jack was thrown into the cell, the door slammed down behind him. He groaned as he rolled over onto his back, the distinct lack of movement being a red flag to Sam.

"Sir…are you OK?" she asked, jogging over to him and kneeling down.

"Peachy," Jack muttered, wincing in pain as he talked.

"What did they do?" she asked, helping him sit up.

"Want to know the location of ZPM's," Jack muttered. "Picked the wrong guy…they should be out asking the Atlantis crew…"

Sam watched him. His voice was projecting pain, the fact he kept closing his eyes and breathing in sharp, short breaths confirming that he was in massive amounts of pain.

"Where's Teal'c?" he asked after a few moments.

"Not sure, I woke up here, alone," Sam replied.

"Probably took him too," Jack muttered, trying to stand up.

"Sir…I don't know if you should be doing that," Sam said, placing her hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Carter, help me up," he said. "There's gotta be a way outta here."

"I've tried," she replied.

"Well we'll try again," Jack said.

"Sir…" Sam said.

"Carter, I'm going to find a way to get out of here, blow this ship to hell and get you back to Earth so you can be with your son," Jack replied, standing up and heading to the door.

Her son. She closed her eyes, for a few moments she'd been lost back in the good old days, her life on her forgotten. Not that she would ever forget Jonathan.

"Jack…" she said.

He stopped and turned. "What?" he said quietly.

She looked surprised, she wasn't even sure why she'd said his name. "Nothing."

He seemed to accept that, turning around and looking back at the door.

"You gonna help us get out of here?" he asked.

"Yes, sir," she replied.

She walked over to the door, standing next to the control panel. She ripped it open and looked at the crystals, the design was different to that of any other Goa'uld ship she had observed.

"Sir, I don't know if…" she stopped as she noticed him clutching his chest. "Sir?"

He collapsed on the floor next to her. She fell to his side, feeling for a pulse. Finding one she let out her breath and set about moving him to a more comfortable position.

**

* * *

**

"Teal'c."

Teal'c looked over to see Daniel had awoken. He'd been thrown into the cell a few hours earlier and had been unconscious, perhaps asleep, for most of that time.

"Are you feeling well DanielJackson?" Teal'c asked.

"No…not…really," Daniel replied, rubbing his head. "Ow…where's Jack and Sam?"

"That is a good question," Teal'c replied.

"Did you, ah, get tortured?" Daniel asked.

"I did not," Teal'c replied.

"Sam?" Daniel asked.

"I do not know," Teal'c said, sounding concerned.

He hoped that Colonel Carter had not been injured by the Goa'uld, as their torture tactics where not considerate even to those with a symbiote to heal them, those without would be in even worse condition.

"We have to do something," Daniel said.

"You are not capable of doing anything at this current point in time," Teal'c stated.

Daniel tried to sit up, but instantly decided that was a bad idea. Lying back down again he nodded slightly.

"Ah, yeah…later," Daniel sighed.

* * *

"The Tau'ri are not as capable as you believe them to be Selmak."

Jacob stared back at the Tok'ra High Counsellor Melk'ta. "I made the right decision," spoke Selmak.

"You have been weakened by your Tau'ri host," Melk'ta accused him.

"No, I have just learnt what you have not," Selmak replied. "My host made them promise not to do anything that would interfere with our plans."

"Don't you see? This is what he wanted! The Tau'ri are now his captives, he can torture them for the information he needs which will then allow him to attack Earth, with that many humans he can be ruler of the entire galaxy within a few years…"

"They will find a way out," Selmak defended their decision.

"They had better, because we attack in six hours and if they're still on that ship they will just be unfortunate casualties," Melk'ta replied. "Now please leave us."

Selmak nodded and turned around, leaving the room as quickly as possible.

_We did make the right decision,_ Selmak spoke to Jacob.

_We had better have, _Jacob replied.

**

* * *

**

"Headache," Jack mumbled.

Sam looked down at the man who's head rested on her lap. It had been the best way to keep him comfortable without having to move him to far a distance. He opened his eyes and suddenly seemed to realise where he was.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You collapsed," Sam replied. "I've been thinking about the crystals and I don't think there's a way to open the door from the inside…"

"That sucks," Jack replied, sitting up slowly, still rubbing his head.

"You OK?"

He noted the deliberate lack of the word 'sir'. She was asking him as a friend, not a colleague. He nodded in reply and was about to say something when the door snapped open. They turned to see a Goa'uld standing in the doorway.

"I told you, I don't know where the ZPM's are, and I definitely don't know how they work…but you should try the Pegasus galaxy, I hear they're quite the experts…" Jack cringed as he pulled himself into a standing position.

"I am not here to bring you to torture, I am here to free you," came the reply.

"Well that's not…" Jack paused, suddenly realising.

"You're the Tok'ra," Sam beat him to it.

The Tok'ra nodded. "I am Ta'nik of the Tok'ra."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Jack of SG-1," Jack replied.

Sam smiled slightly then turned back to the Tok'ra. "Daniel and Teal'c?"

"They are in the cell next to you…" the Tok'ra held out a zat. "You must shoot me with this, I was instructed to bring Colonel Carter for torture, therefore it must appear as if you stole my weapon and shot me before rescuing the others…"

Jack took the zat, "Our stuff?"

"Down the hall two doors past Daniel and Teal'c's holding cell," the Tok'ra said. "Quick, you must hurry…"

Jack shot him mid-sentence and the Tok'ra fell to the ground. "Let's go."

Sam noted the obvious pain as he tried to move quickly, but figured he would want her to pretend she didn't notice it. They moved silently out into the hallway and were within view of Daniel and Teal'c's cell when they heard voices. Jack pulled Sam behind a wall and they both stood there silently.

A Goa'uld walked past, in front of him pushing Daniel.

"Again?" Sam asked quietly.

"He's a knowledgeable man and they know it," Jack muttered a reply. "Come on lets get Teal'c."

They jogged to the cell and Sam quickly figured out how to open the door from the outside. The door slid open to reveal Teal'c sitting alone in the corner.

"T…buddy…we're outta here," Jack said.

Teal'c looked up in surprise. "They have taken DanielJackson…"

"We saw," Jack replied.

"They did not wish to take me for torture," Teal'c replied.

"They're probably saving you for desert," Jack muttered. "Let's go…"

Teal'c nodded and the three of them headed back to where their stuff was. Jack grabbed his pack and P-90 and turned to the others.

"You get Daniel back and head for the fighter bay, there should be a few ships somewhere in there capable of hyperspeed travel," Jack replied.

"Sir…Alex," Sam said.

"Alex?" Jack asked.

"The girl they took from Earth," Sam replied.

"What about her?" Jack asked.

"She's a student in my physics class," Sam said.

"Oh," Jack sounded surprised. "Save her too…"

"What about you O'Neill," Teal'c said, looking concerned.

"I have…other things to do," Jack said, still feeling the naquadah weighing heavily in his pack.

"Then you will meet us at the fighter bay," Teal'c said.

Jack shared a knowing look with Sam, before loading his P-90 and turning around. Teal'c would know.

"O'Neill, there must be another way," Teal'c said.

Jack closed his eyes. "No, there's not…"

"He's right," Sam said, turning to Teal'c.

Jack turned back around and looked at Teal'c, the sadness in his expression was almost overpowering to Jack. He'd never seen such a look on Teal'c's faced. The expression was mirrored in Sam's, although her eyes were shining with developing tears.

He moved closer to his two friends. He reached forward and placed an arm on Teal'c's shoulder.

"Go home to Ishta and Ry'ac," Jack said. "There's still something out there for you…"

Teal'c placed his hand across his chest and bowed his head slightly. "You will be missed O'Neill."

"Hey, who knows, I might be back," Jack said, smiling.

He patted Teal'c's shoulder a couple of times and then turned to Sam. He seemed to search her face for a while, watching her, trying to figure out what he could say, or do.

"Goodbyes are hard enough the first time," she said after a few moments.

"We never said goodbye," Jack stated.

She looked down, knowing it was true. Looking up again she smiled slightly.

"Good luck," she said.

"You too," he said, having distinct de ja vu of earlier events.

Was that it? Were they going to be his last words to her? 'You too'? After everything they'd been through, all the years, all the battles, the messes they'd been in, the feelings they had, and all they could say was 'good luck'?

"Come here," he said, reaching forward and pulling her into a quick hug.

She squeezed him tightly before they stood back again, tears brimming her eyes. "I'll miss you."

"Me too," Jack said. "I'm really not good at this goodbye stuff…"

Sam smiled, wiping away her tears with the back of her hand.

**

* * *

**

Teal'c watched his two friends and colleagues before him. He had never truly understood the human need to hide feelings, to deny that things they felt were actually real. He felt tears inside of him, but as a Jaffa, as a warrior, he could not let them rise. As they moved away from their short hug Teal'c felt as thought he was viewing something he should not.

"I'll miss you," he heard Colonel Carter's voice, it was shaking.

"Me too," O'Neill replied, a strange tone to his voice, not one which Teal'c was familiar with. "I'm really not good at this goodbye stuff…"

Teal'c observed as Colonel Carter wiped away tears from her eyes. She paused for a few moments, the two of them seeming to forget Teal'c was there. So many times before, in all their years as SG-1, he had observed moments in which he had guessed the feelings they had for each other were much more than they were meant to be. This was the first confirmation he had had in nine years.

A long time for someone to hide their feelings.

"If…if I could go back, before the end of the war…I would change everything," Colonel Carter said.

"I know," he wiped some of her tears away with his thumb. "Sam…I…"

For the first time ever Teal'c observed conflicting feelings playing on O'Neill's face. Colonel Carter's face was even more ridden with emotions.

"Jack, if you…don't say it," Colonel Carter said, looking away. "We have to go."

O'Neill closed his eyes briefly before opening them again, recollecting himself. "Bye."

"Goodbye," Teal'c said, turning around and making his way out of the room.

"Goodbye…" Colonel Carter said, grabbing her weapon and following Teal'c.

Teal'c turned to see O'Neill take Colonel Carter's arm. She looked at him confused, before he leaned down, kissing her on the lips. She pulled away, shocked and surprised. Without any words she turned and left the room.

Teal'c took one last look back at Jack O'Neill. He was gathering as much explosive as he could and shoving it into his pack. Overwhelmed by sadness for the unavoidable loss of his friend, Teal'c turned and followed Colonel Carter, headed towards where he could rescue Daniel Jackson and the Tau'ri girl.


	10. Chapter Nine

**A/N: **_Eep I promised Daiva the other day that I'd update! But I forgot! So here it is..._

****

**Chapter Nine**

What had he been thinking? Anger rose up within Sam as she walked quickly down the hallway, stupidly not paying much attention to what was happening around her. She felt Teal'c making his way silently behind her.

Kissed her. He had _kissed_ her. Again. Except this time she could remember it.

She shook her head, she couldn't think about that, not now, they had other things to do. Save Alex and Daniel fast enough and there might even be a way to help save Jack. Well now she was just kidding herself. Angrily she stopped at the corner and looked around carefully.

Empty.

She turned the corner only to have Teal'c grab her back. At that moment the nearby door opened and a squadron of Jaffa walked out.

"Thanks…" Sam whispered.

"You are not paying attention ColonelCarter," Teal'c said.

She decided it was better to remain silent than to deny that. Of course she wasn't paying attention, she could still taste Jack O'Neill on her lips, how could she _possibly_ be paying attention? Instead she watched after the Jaffa and then moved swiftly into the other corridor. The bridge was somewhere in the direction she was heading, and she was assuming that's where Alex would be. Daniel on the other hand was probably in the torture chamber.

She cringed at the thought.

"This way," she said, turning another corner.

"Colonel Carter…I believe the torture chamber is in this direction," Teal'c said.

"You get Daniel, I'll get Alex," Sam said.

"Will you be fine alone?" Teal'c asked, concerned.

"I'll be fine, Teal'c," Sam reassured him. "Meet you at the fighter bay."

Teal'c nodded and ran off quickly in the other direction. Sam was left alone in the corridor, she made her way quickly towards the bridge of the ship. How the hell she was going to walk onto the bridge, undetected, grab a Goa'uld and then, still undetected and escape via the fighter bay was unknown to her, but she was sure she could pull it off somehow…

She stopped as she heard Jaffa footsteps coming from behind her. Ducking into a nearby room and shutting the door she waited for the Jaffa to pass.

"Colonel Carter…that's what they call you isn't it?"

Sam froze before slowly turning around.

Alex Shaw stood in the room, silhouetted by the light coming from the window behind her.

"Just who I was looking for…" Sam muttered, raising the zat gun she held in her hand.

**

* * *

**

What had he been thinking? Jack shook his head as he took another turn down the hallway. Well he obviously hadn't been thinking, why in his right mind would he kiss her right _then_. She was a married woman for crying out loud!

But he didn't regret it.

He pulled his pack tighter around him, the naquadah weighing down extremely heavily.

"They are coming this way, they will be here within half an hour."

Jack ducked behind a wall, listening carefully to the two Goa'uld standing in the hallway.

"Already? I thought they were waiting for the opportune moment," another voice replied.

"Melk'ta says the famous SG-1 are aboard…they may alert Atum to the presence of Tok'ra in his ranks."

Jack stepped out from behind the wall.

"If you two are going to talk about us, at least do it somewhere private," he said loudly.

The two Tok'ra jumped and aimed their weapons in Jack's direction. After a few seconds they realised who he was and lowered their weapons.

"Jack O'Neill," the female Tok'ra said, bowing slightly. "It is an honour to meet one of the Tau'ri who defeated the Goa'uld…"

"Looks like we missed a spot," Jack said. "Nice of you to share that information with us by the way…"

"It looks like you found out anyway," the female Tok'ra replied.

"That's beside the point," Jack muttered. "Anyway, good luck with your little attack, I'm on my way to do my own business, it was nice to meet you, have a nice day."

Jack flashed them a fake smiled before pushing passed them and continuing down the hallway towards the ship's core.

"What would your business be?" the male Tok'ra this time.

"Well that would be _my_ business and therefore not yours," Jack said over his shoulder.

He heard the two Tok'ra following him and stopped, turning around to face them.

"Excuse me, I said 'have a nice day', I don't know about on your world, but where I come from that's usually a way of saying 'get lost'," Jack said.

"We can not allow you do perform anything that will jeopardise our mission," the female Tok'ra said.

"Who said anything about jeopardising your mission?" Jack said, then not allowing either of the Tok'ra to reply he continued. "Ask Jacob, he sent us here on another mission."

"Selmak?" the male Tok'ra asked.

"That's the one," Jack replied. "Now if you'd excuse me…."

He turned back around and continued towards the core.

"You are heading for the core…I do not believe Selmak would have given you a mission involving the core."

"Oh for _crying out loud!_" Jack hissed, turning around and zatting the two Tok'ra. "Much better."

He turned back around and jogged as quick as possible towards the core of the ship. He had approximately 25 minutes to blow the ship to hell before the Tok'ra fleet turned up and finished the job.

* * *

Daniel cringed as the Jaffa hit the switch again, pre-empting the electricity which he knew would soon surge through his body, once the machine had built up enough power. Suddenly there was a staff blast and the Jaffa hit the ground. A brown, green and black blur appeared next to him, flicking the switch off and beginning to unstrap him.

"Teal'c…" Daniel mumbled.

"We must get to the fighter bay and meet ColonelCarter," Teal'c said.

"Jack?" Daniel asked weakly.

There was no reply. Daniel felt the straps come free and Teal'c throwing him over his shoulder before he fell unconscious.

* * *

Jacob looked out the cargo ship window. He wondered if SG-1 had rescued the girl and made it out yet. He hoped so, because this fleet was about to be decimated and he didn't particularly want SG-1 to go out with them. He liked watching hyperspace, the strange colouring was hypnotic in a strange way.

"We are exiting hyperspace."

The announcement came over the speaker, sent from the head mothership. They were a mismatched fleet of cargo ships, Goa'uld motherships, fighters and the Tok'ra's own ships, built since the decline of the Goa'uld empire.

Jacob turned to head towards the bridge, but was faced with Councillor Melk'ta.

"I'm sorry Selmak…I have always respected you, but you are now going to be in my way," Melk'ta raised a zat gun at him.

"You're Goa'uld…" Jacob said.

"And you are not," Melk'ta replied.

Jacob let Selmak take over. "What are you going to do now?"

"I will take this cargo ship and drop out of hyperspace a second earlier to warn Atum of your arrival," Melk'ta said. "Goodbye Selmak."

He fired the zat and everything suddenly went black for Jacob.

Melk'ta grinned and turned around, heading for the controls of the ship…


	11. Chapter Ten

**

* * *

**

Chapter Ten

Sam aimed the zat gun directly at the Goa'uld in front of her.

"You cannot take me back," Alex replied.

"Oh I think I can," Sam said.

"Were we fighting hand to hand you would lose," Alex stated.

"But we're not," Sam replied.

Alex swiftly moved forward and knocked the zat clean out of Sam's hand, but not before she'd squeezed it. The electricity hit the Goa'uld as her limp body fell to the ground, the electricity still dancing around her body for a few moments before disappearing completely.

"Sorry," Sam said, picking up the limp body and throwing her over her shoulder.

Alex's body wasn't used to the effects of a zat gun, therefore Sam figured she should be out long enough to get her back to Teal'c and Daniel.

She stepped back out into the hallway and made for the fighter bay, her physics student thrown over her shoulder.

* * *

The next thing Daniel knew he was lying on the floor, Teal'c standing next to him. He sat up slowly, his head was pounding and he could feel he needed medical attention to the rest of his body.

"Where are we?" he asked drowsily.

"Outside the fighter bay," Teal'c replied. "I am glad to see you are alive DanielJackson."

"Yeah well…I dunno if that's such a good thing," he cringed in pain as he attempted to stand up slowly.

Teal'c placed a hand on his shoulder, preventing him from standing up, but causing him more in doing so. Seeing Daniel's obvious pain as he sat back down and shoved Teal'c's hand away from his shoulder Teal'c spoke.

"I am sorry DanielJackson," Teal'c said. "But you must remain rested, and that is more easily achieved if you are seated."

Daniel nodded slightly, acknowledging that it made sense. Although the cold hard floor and wall of the Goa'uld hallway did not make for the best seat, he was grateful to not be standing.

"Why are there no guards?" Daniel asked.

"I have had to evade a few patrols on the way, but I do not think this fleet is overly large," Teal'c replied. "And it is also undermanned."

Daniel looked at his watch. "The Tok'ra attack in half an hour…"

"O'Neill will have blown the mothership's core by that time," Teal'c informed him.

"He's really doing it?" Daniel said, a sadness to his voice.

"Indeed," Teal'c said.

Daniel sighed. After all the years they'd spent fighting this was it. They may or may not escape, Jack was going to die. To Daniel the only thing that really mattered was destroying the Goa'uld and Sam getting back to Earth safely.

"Where's Sam?" he asked, suddenly realising her absence.

"Saving the Earth child," Teal'c replied.

"Ah," Daniel said.

The fell into silence again. After a few moments they both heard footsteps from down the hall. Daniel stood up as quickly as he could, using the nearby wall for support, as Teal'c flung around and raised his P-90 in the direction of the footsteps.

A few moments later Sam appeared, Alex slung over her shoulders. She looked exhausted. Teal'c took Alex from her, being the stronger of the two, Sam suddenly looked extremely relieved.

"OK lets get outta here before it blows," Sam said.

The three of them sped into the fighter bay, headed for the fighters.

* * *

Jack thankfully let the bag containing the Naquadah fall to the ground. The stuff was heavy, he didn't care what anyone said, no matter how small a bit you carried it still weighed tonnes. Surprisingly enough, besides the two Tok'ra guards, he had met little resistance in the halls of the Goa'uld mothership.

Opening the compartment he knew he was supposed to use to shove the Naquadah down. He yanked the bag open and pulled the Naquadah out, the weight pulling down on his now untrained arms.

He lifted it up to shove it into the compartment and froze.

The hole was too small.

Atum knew what they'd done to the other System Lords and fixed the problem.

"What are you doing?"

The voice came from behind him, followed by the distinct noise of a staff weapon arming. Jack sighed and turned around, in the process pulling his hand gun out of its holster.

"Hi, nice to meet you, but I need your weapon," Jack said, shooting the lone Jaffa square in the forehead.

The Jaffa stood upright for a moment before falling to the ground. Jack shoved his weapon back into its holster and grabbed the staff weapon. He checked his watch quickly, twenty five minutes until the Tok'ra attacked.

He stood back from the block of naquadah and took aim. He fired, splitting the unfortunate piece of metal into four pieces, a leaving a black mark on the ground below it.

Jack threw the staff weapon back at the Jaffa. "You should learn to build more compact weapons," he muttered before turning back and picking up one of the naquadah pieces.

He shoved it down the small opening, it fitted nicely.

He shoved down the four pieces one by one and when he had finished pulled the C-4 out of his bag. Shutting the small compartment he stuck the C-4 on the outside. He eyed his watch again, twenty minutes remaining.

That gave him enough time to possibly escape.

He set the timer for five minutes and grabbed his pack, sprinting for the fighter bay.

* * *

Jonas sat within the system, tapping the control console of the cloaked cargo ship. He'd made a short half second jump to hyperspace and then cloaked and was slowly making his way back into the system, to avoid being spotted by the Goa'uld.

The fleet was bigger than he had imagined it would be. Sure they'd seen Goa'uld fleets before, but this one was large. His orders were to remain in silence until he was ordered otherwise by the General.

He was yet to hear anything.

As he stared into the deep expanse of space, the large Goa'uld fleet just becoming visible in the distance, he noticed a ship exiting hyperspace nearby. However Jonas recognised the ship as Tok'ra, not Goa'uld. He looked at his watch…there was still another twenty minutes until the Tok'ra were scheduled to attack.

He debated for a moment whether to communicate with the vessel or not. He decided against it. There was something very wrong about the ship being there, flying uncloaked towards the Goa'uld at full speed – alone.

As it sped off Jonas followed.

That Tok'ra was up to no good…

* * *

The two gliders shot out from the underbelly of the spacecraft, completely unnoticed by the surrounding Goa'uld ships. Teal'c had constrained Alex to the back seat of his fighter, leaving Sam and Daniel in the other one.

Sam hit her radio. "Jonas you read?"

There was static for a few seconds before a reply came through. "Sam, I'm following a Tok'ra ship that mysteriously appeared out of hyperspace early, no cloaking or anything, heading towards the fleet."

"Odd…we're heading back your way in gliders," Sam said, looking around cautiously as the sped under a second Goa'uld ship.

"That's not going to get you very far," Jonas replied.

"To the contrary JonasQuinn, these gliders are equipped with new hyperspace technology, while it may not get us to Earth, it will provide us enough distance to locate a Stargate," Teal'c injected.

"Reading you, are you all there?" Jonas asked.

Sam paused, remembering the absence of her CO. "We've accomplished the mission," she replied, pausing again. "General O'Neill was left behind."

"Well do you want me to get him?" Jonas asked.

"Negative," Sam replied.

The temporary lapse in concentration proved to be as much of a danger as she would have expected.

"Sam!" Daniel said from the other fighter.

She looked up in time to see a blast come from the nearby ship, hitting the wing of her glider.

"Teal'c, Daniel we're going down! Get out of here," she said as their ship started to fall towards the planet.

She felt another hit, clipping the other wing. Suddenly they found themselves spiralling down faster and faster, the ground drawing nearer at every moment.

If Teal'c replied they didn't hear it.

Sam watched as the ground got closer with every passing second…

* * *

**A/N: **_Aaw__ don't you HATE cliffhangers? I know I do :D_


	12. Chapter Eleven

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eleven

Sam braced herself, knowing what was coming next. The ship slammed hard into the surface on the planet, around her dust sprayed up everywhere, before the front of the ship burst into flames, engulfing both her and Alex. She worried about the safety of her student for a moment before she fell unconscious.

When she awoke she was completely disorientated. She sat up slightly, looking around her. She wasn't in the wreck any longer, instead she now resided in some sort of cave, a small fire was lit towards the back of the room, casting light around the dark cave.

Her arm hurt and upon looking down she noticed that she was covered in grazes and burns.

It was wet in the cave, she could smell the stench of rot, yet somehow she felt as though there was something much worse about the situation. She felt the knot in her stomach that signalled that she was in the vicinity of a Goa'uld and turned around.

Sure enough Alex was standing at the entrance to the cave, fiddling with some sort of equipment.

"What is that?" Sam asked, still finding it difficult to be afraid of a teenager, even if she had an evil snake in her head.

The Goa'uld spun around to look at her, well actually it was more of a glare. "Be silent."

Sam rolled her eyes and stood up, reaching for her P-90 she realised it was absent. "You took my weapon."

The Goa'uld smiled. "Did you really think I would let you be armed when you awoke. You're my prisoner now…"

A sinking feeling appeared in the pit of Sam's stomach. Of all the people to crash land on a planet with she chose a Goa'uld.

Great.

* * *

Jacob awoke to find himself with his arms tied behind his back and his ankles also bound. Not exactly a great position. He looked out of the window of the cargo ship, noticing that they were clearly in space.

"You bastard," Jacob said.

Melk'ta turned to face him. "You're awake, how unfortunate…although now you can watch the demise of the Tok'ra through your own eyes."

Jacob didn't acknowledge him with an retort, instead he watched the slowly looming Goa'uld ships. "You haven't been spotted yet…they don't know you're here."

"They will any second now," Melk'ta replied.

Jacob pushed his hands against the wall behind him, trying to lever himself up. Slowly but surely it worked. Melk'ta was distracted watching the Goa'uld ships. Jacob pushed his legs up and got onto his feet, taking only a moment to catch his breath he shuffled slowly towards where Melk'ta sat, still trying to think of a way to attack him with bound legs and arms. He decided to try undo the tie around his wrists.

Moments before he reached Melk'ta he managed to get one hand free, the Goa'uld had done a bad job of binding him. Jacob reached down and untied his ankles swiftly, leaving himself free. Just as he straightened himself up again Melk'ta turned around.

A look of shock came over his face as he noticed Jacob behind him.

"This, is the last time you betray the Tok'ra," Jacob said, punching him in the face and knocking him out.

He then grabbed for the zat that hung at Melk'ta waist and fired it.

Three times.

He sat down in the now empty chair and cloaked the ship, hoping that it was in time for the Goa'uld not to notice him. He flicked the radio to the frequency he knew SG-1 would be using.

"SG-1 this is Jacob, are any of you still out there?" he asked.

"_Jacob is that you in the cargo ship_?" came back the voice of Jonas Quinn.

"It is now," Jacob said.

_"I've been following you for the last twenty minutes_," Jonas said.

"Where's Sam and the others?" Jacob asked.

"_Last radio chatter I heard Sam and the Goa'uld were heading towards the planet…"_ Jonas said.

"What do you mean heading towards the planet?" Jacob snapped.

"_They escaped in a glider but were hit by a blast before they could escape…as far as I know they've crashed," _Jonas said.

"So Sam's either dead, or alone on a planet with a Goa'uld?" Jacob asked.

Fear took him inside, Sam was the only relative he was close to, and he wasn't going to lose her in a fight like this. Jonas's long pause answered his question for him.

"We're going after them," Jacob said.

"_Following you all the way_," Jonas replied.

* * *

"We have to get down there," Daniel said.

"I am trying DanielJackson," Teal'c replied.

"Well, try harder!" Daniel replied.

"We are of no use to ColonelCarter if we are dead," Teal'c said.

"You've been evading them for twenty minutes!" Daniel sounded exasperated.

Teal'c didn't answer him, instead concentrated on ducking the firing from the other spaceships.

"Fake a hit," Daniel said.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow, even though he knew Daniel couldn't see him. "What do you mean?"

"Start spiralling towards the planet, that way they won't follow us," Daniel said.

Teal'c considered it for a moment. "It could quite possibly work. Hold on DanielJackson."

He waited until the fighters began firing at him again and then he feigned being shot, spiralling the ship downwards towards the planet. He watched on the screen, the fighters were no longer chasing him.

"Uh, Teal'c…pull up," Daniel said.

Teal'c looked ahead, the ground was closely coming towards them. He slowed down and ceased spinning, staying just above the trees.

"How will we find ColonelCarter?" Teal'c asked.

"Scan for life…" Daniel replied, rather sarcastically.

"I can not, the sensors have been damaged," Teal'c replied.

"Oh…" Daniel's response was so quite he barely heard it.

Teal'c sailed slowly over the trees, looking for any kind of sign of a crashed Goa'uld ship.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **_Sorry its short, but I thought I should update! _


End file.
